With or without you
by Thirst4light
Summary: Harry finally meets the girl of his dreams in a muggle cafe. But why is everyone so desperate in keeping her away from him? How Harry would find his way towards the girl's heart? Loosely based on the movie '50 first dates'. First fic. H/G.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Finally, I have got a Beta to help me out with this fic. Some minor changes were made to smoothen out the flow of the story. Me and my Beta,** Majerus** started to edit this fic from the very beginning. It's a cumbersome process, still as I have promised before; I will finish this story eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>With or without you: Chapter 1<strong>

It was a warm, busy summer morning with people rushing to work. Harry's watch told him that he was running late. Pondering whether to have breakfast or not before apparating to the ministry, he saw a muggle café which he passed everyday. Already being late, Harry saw no point in keeping his growling stomach empty. He opened the door of the café and a cool breeze hit him in the face. The café didn't have many customers. A grumpy looking old man sat by the counter reading a newspaper. The other two men, around their mid-30's, were jabbering in fluent French at a corner table. Harry chose the table at the far corner. The waitress came to his table for his order, she suddenly reminded him of Professor McGonagall with her serious face and her hair pulled into a tight bun. He smiled a little and ordered some fried bacon and a cup of coffee.

He sat there, watching as people passed the café, thinking, all these people have their loved ones waiting for them after their hectic work day. Who did he have? No one. Well, he had his friends, Neville, Seamus and Dean, but they were his mates, not family. All four of them rented a big flat at the heart of London when they started their auror training 3 years ago. They wanted some privacy and comfort of their own which surely would have been hard to find in ministry designated auror-trainee flats. From the age of 11, wherever Harry went he was forced to endure people staring, pointing and talking behind his back. But he needed his peace after the war, so he agreed with his mates to rent a flat. At least his friends understood him better than those new trainees.

Now, all four of them are fully qualified aurors but they hardly see each other in their flat. All of them are sent on different operations so often, that if they meet for a night, all four of them together, it becomes a wild night. Harry smirked in his head thinking about his friends. His thoughts were interrupted as the waitress came with his order. She asked if he needed anything else, he said, "No, thanks".

At that moment the door opened and a cheerful, musical voice exclaimed, "Mooooooooorning Susieeee.."

A girl around his age came in. She was smiling and threw her arms around the waitress.

The waitress said, "Well, someone is in a good mood".

The girl smiled again and said, "Look at the day Susie, it's wonderful."

"I wish I could say that, only 5 customers since morning," Susie sighed.

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Nobody can get away from the magic of Susie's café. Just look at me; I have been coming here since I was 4. You just wait and watch, customers will be pouring in no time."

"If all my customers were so loyal and sweet like you, I would have been running chain cafés around the world."

The girl laughed at Susie's sarcasm.

"Now, I have customers to attend to. Grab your seat and I'll bring your usual," Susie said.

The girl sat two tables away from Harry and Susie came towards his table again.

"Sir, I think your coffee got cold. Should I bring another one?'

Harry wasn't paying attention to Susie or to his coffee. He was looking at the girl who was sitting two tables away. His brain seemed to stop working and he could only mutter two words under his breath.

"So beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta** Majerus** for being so tolerant of my blunders with the timeline of this fic. I owe you big M!

* * *

><p><strong>With or without you: Chapter 2<strong>

Harry glanced at his watch and realized she was 5 minutes late. Although, seeing the heavy rain, maybe she wouldn't come today at all. Harry frowned at the thought, he really hoped she would come despite the weather. Harry's day wouldn't be complete without at least a glimpse of her.

Taking a sip of coffee, he looked at his watch again. 7 minutes late. Harry had been coming here before work since the day he first saw her. It had been a week. She always came at nine, took her usual seat, and had the same order: waffles. She hardly ate the waffles though, instead she liked to play with them. Harry thought she must be trying to make a waffle house. She pretty much fails everyday to keep it standing. The first day Harry saw this, he thought it was weird and at the same time cutely creative, which of course made him want to talk to her more. That has been the main problem though, attempting to talk with her. Everyday, before entering the café, he decides this is it; he is going to talk to her today.

Sadly, all of his plans fail as soon as she comes through the door. He starts to sweat and forgets how to speak altogether. It's as if he was back in 4th year at Hogwarts, when he used to choke and spray pumpkin juice whenever Cho Chang looked his way. After all these years Harry has changed so much, but this little flaw hasn't changed. To make matters worse, all of his friends are in relationships. Neville is with Hannah, Seamus is with Parvati and Dean is with a muggle girl named Kate.

His friends have tried to set up him on some blind dates, but they all ended miserably. Usually the date turned out to be some fan-girl who was head-over-heels for the Boy-who-lived. Harry knew that they were all in love with the image of him as the savior of Wizarding World; they had no interest in him as a person. He threatened to hex Nev if he tried to set him up on any more blind dates.

"Mate, if defeating Voldemort doesn't get you a girl, then what will?", he joked about it all the time.

Harry kind of made peace with the fact that he isn't going to find a girl soon, so he buried himself in Auror training. He was the first of his friends to earn the position of fully-qualified Auror, and quite young at the age of 22. Some of his friends were still junior Aurors almost a year later.

Still, somehow Harry knew that this girl was different. She seemed so innocent, happy and so full of life, who could resist that smile? Plus, knew from the waffle-house-building that she was quirky, not just another boring girl. It didn't hurt that he found her very pretty.

Shaking himself from his musings, he looked around to find she still had not arrived. 9:20, He checked his watch and even turned to confirm the time with the clock on the wall. The heavy rain hadn't stopped yet and he was the only customer in the café. 'She is not going to come today', he thought glumly.

Maybe he could ask Susie about her? But he could hear Susie in the kitchen, arguing about something with her cook. Sighing, Harry stood up, realizing he was going to be very late. Throwing some muggle money on the table for the coffee, he walked towards the door.

As he opened it, someone ran through the open door, colliding with him! Their dripping raincoat soaked his shirt in seconds. After being disoriented a moment he steadied himself, looking at the person in front of him.

The hood of the raincoat fell as a girl was exclaiming, "I am sorry, I am so sorry! I really didn't see you coming. Oh SHIT! I RUINED YOUR SHIRT!"

It was the girl Harry had been waiting for. Once again his voice seemed to be lost. Somehow he managed to sputter out, "Er... it's ok."

The girl shook her head, frowning as she asked, "How can it be ok? You must be heading to work."

Harry swallowed and replied as eloquent as ever, "Er, yeah... no problem. The shirt will dry in no time. Only one side got wet."

The girl smiled a little and repeated, "I really am sorry."

"It's fine," Harry timidly replied.

"Do you come to Susie's often? I'm a regular, even this weather couldn't stop me from coming. Though I'm quite late today, traffic is terrible!" She seemed right back to her bright cheery self, the attitude Harry found so adorable.

Yeah, half-an-hour late he thought. But he simply replied, "Yeah, I come here sometimes. It's on my way to work."

She smiled again. "Then I'm not going to make you late for work." The girl said as she hung her coat by the door.

Harry nodded, "Yeah... see you around then."

The girl he'd been waiting for all that time simply turned her back as she moved toward her seat. But then she stopped and turned again to face him. He was still watching her, which he realized might be a bit rude.

"Oh, so rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." She held her hand out, moving a step back towards him.

Harry stared at her hand for a split second. His lopsided grin plastered to his face as he took her soft hand in his, "Nice to meet you Ginny. I'm Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta **Majerus** again for this chapter. M, you truly are a gem!

* * *

><p>The last four days have been the slowest days of Harry's entire life. He was sent to France's Ministry of Magic to work on a highly confidential case along with Neville. He wasn't even the first choice for the case, Kingsley himself was going to handle it. Harry recalled how he was called into the head Auror's office at the last minute.<p>

*****  
>Harry's boss looked concerned and his tone was very serious as he stated, "Harry, you are one of my best Aurors, but recently I have noticed that you are coming in late and that your mind seems to be elsewhere."<p>

Kingsley came forward and put a hand on his shoulder, his voice gentler, "Look... I don't want to pry. I'm not asking as your superior but as a friend. Is there something bothering you?"

Harry prided himself on being very professional when it came to his work. He knew he was late for the last seven days. He also knew his mind was wandering frequently, and why. He just didn't know how to approach the beautiful girl at the café.

He shook his head and looked the older Auror in the eye as he replied, "I am sorry for my recent behavior." Harry's shoulders slumped a bit as he lowered his gaze. "You know, being single sucks!" he added with a sigh.

Kingsley laughed, "Yeah... Don't I know it. I guess we're in the same boat there."

Harry knew his boss was single, but it still made him feel better to have the older Auror share his feelings. After giving him a smile, Harry finally spoke. "Kingsley, thanks, it's just personal and I'm not sure where I'm at yet."

Kingsley seemed to think on this, then nodded, and turned to the task at hand. "As you know, the agreement that we are ready to sign with France's Auror department is very important, it will take us one step closer to rounding up the death eaters that are still at large."

Harry nodded, his attention fully focused on the job.

Kingsley continued, "I want you to go to France to represent the English Auror department."

Harry was taken aback for a second and exclaimed "Me? But…"

"I have full confidence in you and I think this trip will help you clear your head." Kingsley interrupted, before Harry could even form a reply.

"I'm not that distracted, that is, I am…" the younger man sputtered, still surprised from the important assignment.

Kingsley stopped him before he could finish. "Okay. I still think you should go. I am sending Neville along with you. As matter of fact, I don't think your single status will remain a problem considering you'll be in Paris, the 'City of Love'." Kingsley winked as he teased his famously shy friend.

*****  
>Shifting in his seat his mind returned to the present. Harry was far from romanced by Paris, on top of that he wasn't about to go running around the city chasing girls no matter where he was; that just wasn't who he was.<p>

He was bored. He was ready to get out there and catch criminals, but instead he was essentially just sitting in on meetings between long winded government officials and flocks of lawyers. His famous name apparently lent some weight to his side so at least some good came of it. That was all he felt useful for.

Unfortunately the French Aurors were stiff and a bit pompous, worried about jurisdiction and other things that had nothing to do with Harry catching bad guys. Thus four days to come to some agreement or another that they all wanted to catch murderous death eater scum. When the meetings were done he didn't even know what they had accomplished. He just returned to his room and waited until the final banquet so they could go home.

He grumbled and paced, switched channels on the telly, and generally got on Neville's nerves, just like he had every night. At least he could pack... of course that was a simple wand movement, so back to pacing.

He saw how Nev watched him, not interrupting him, giving him space. Now that the conference was done he realized that he really had to thank Nev putting up with his bad moods. So he wasn't really able to brush him off when Neville asked the obvious question. "Mate, I haven't seen you this restless since the war. You were supposed to enjoy this trip. What's the matter? I know something is wrong."

Harry shrugged as he replied, "I guess I am just homesick."

"Don't lie to me mate. You suck at it. I'm your best friend, I can see it, something is bothering you."

Harry sighed, he knew Nev had him. "Yeah, you're right. I will explain to you everything once I figure things out for myself, ok?"

Their friendship had withstood much worse, and Neville remembered some of Harry's mood swings from Hogwarts, so he didn't press further.

*****  
>So, after five agonizing days, here he was, back at the café. Watching the clock.<p>

8:59.

Ginny entered exactly at that moment. Seeing her face, he realized how much he was looking forward to seeing her again. Ginny greeted Susie and took her usual seat. She took out a newspaper and started reading it. Susie came out with her usual order of waffles after few minutes.

Ginny started to build her waffle house again. The door of the house kept falling and she was clearly getting annoyed. Harry thought this was the perfect time to talk to her. Feeling confident as he put his hasty plan into motion, he took a toothpick from his table before heading towards her.

"Let me help you with that." He said with a smile as he showed her the toothpick. Ginny had a confused look on her face but nodded acceptance.

Harry attached the toothpick to the waffle that was supposed to be the door. He placed it very carefully inside the walls of the house; not only was the door was standing but now it could be moved using the toothpick. Pleased by his work, he looked at Ginny, who clearly had an amused look on her face.

"Thanks, are you an engineer or something?" she asked with a smirk.

"I wish."

She smiled and held out her hand, "I am Ginny."

Confused, Harry replied, "I know who you are. We met five days ago."

Ginny's smile faltered. "Five days ago? I don't think so, I think you are mistaken."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can she forget so easily? Frustrated, Harry tried to jog the woman's memory. "No, remember you ran into me and soaked my shirt and…"

"Excuse me," she interrupted, "I think I would remember if I ran into someone and ruined his shirt." The pretty red-head seemed to be getting upset.

"But..." Harry could not form words, his confusion had him tongue tied.

"I see what is going on here. You are clearly trying to flirt with me, aren't you? Is this how you make a move on girls? I must say, you suck at it. If you want some luck with girls, I suggest not pretending you already know them when you don't." Ginny's face was getting red with anger.

Taken aback, Harry tried to explain, "I am sorry, I didn't know that offering an acquaintance help building a waffle house was flirting." He wasn't even sure why that was such a bad thing. He thought she smiled so nicely at him the other day. Harry's mind was whirling with confusion.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Harry had forgotten they were not alone until Susie came to their table.

"This guy thinks that I met him before and is implying that I forgot when and where we first met."

"I am not trying to imply anything, you obviously forgot." He looked to the waitress, knowing she was there that rainy day and would back him up.

Susie looked at him for a moment before saying, "Sir, I think its best that you leave Ginny alone."

Harry's face hardened. "Fine." He stepped over to the door and grabbed his coat. Before leaving he looked into Ginny's eyes. His voice was a mixture of hurt and frustration as he told her "I am anything but a liar." He turned without waiting for a reply and left the café.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After seeing all the hard work that My Beta** Majerus** has been doing, I have finally found my lost motivation to finish this fic.

PS: I am Sorry M about the Firewhiskey Part..;-P

* * *

><p>After finishing the bottle of Firewhiskey with his friends, Harry was finally drunk enough to spill all the details regarding Ginny to Neville, Dean, Seamus. All three of them burst out with laughter after hearing what Ginny had accused of him.<p>

Dean was actually having trouble in forming coherent sentences. "Haaaarry Potterrrrrrrrrr! A flirt?"

"A FLIRT!" confirmed Seamus gleefully, and more than a little buzzed.

Harry was getting annoyed, "Thanks. I know what she called me, you don't have to remind me every two seconds."

Neville suddenly stood on the couch, swaying as he announced, "Let's make toast. To Harry James Potter, the-ever-so-awkward-in-front-of-girls-guy, has achieved his ultimate goal, a flirt."

All three of them raised their glasses and said "To Harry."

"Go on, take the Mickey out of me," he grumpily responded.

Neville suddenly stopped laughing, sat down hard next to him and said in a dead serious voice, "Does this girl mean anything to you?"

Harry, taken aback by the question, shook his head furiously and said "No, no... this girl means nothing to me. Why would a simple girl that I only know from a café mean anything to me? She doesn't even know me and called me a flirt! I mean, I'm Harry freaking Potter, I can get a girl like her in seconds. Wait, why do you think this girl would mean anything to me?"

All three of Harry's friends were staring at him while he ranted. There was barely a moment of silence before they burst out laughing again.

Dean was grinning widely as he swept his arm towards his confused friend. "Mate, you are not hard to read. You are just one of those people who wear their heart on their sleeve."

"So?"

Neville actually sounded somewhat sober as he tried to get his thick headed friend to understand, "So, this girl is special and you like her. That's why it is bothering you so much that she called you a flirt."

Harry retorted, "I don't like..."

All three of them rolled their eyes and Seamus interrupted, "Here he goes again."

Harry sighed, "Okay... I like this girl a lot and I don't know what to do about it."

"What's there to do? Just go and ask her out." Dean reasoned.

"But she called me a flirt only twelve hours ago. If I go and ask her out tomorrow, she'll think I'm actually a flirt!"

"Look mate, women love straight forward men. If you ask her out tomorrow, she will definitely be impressed. Trust me, I Know," Seamus stated with authority.

Harry nodded and decided that tomorrow morning, he would just ask her out. If she says no, he will just have to hex Seamus for his womanizing ideas.

Harry woke the next morning sprawled in bed with a bad headache. He remembered getting drunk last night with the guys and talking about Ginny... Merlin's beard! Ginny!

He hastily looked for his watch. 11:00. She had left the café already. Feeling somewhat dejected, he took some hangover potion to ease his headache and made his way out of his room.

Neville, Seamus and Dean were all still asleep on the couch. The potion had taken away the nausea and headache, but he still felt as bad as they looked. Rubbing his unshaven face he thought maybe it was a good thing that he didn't meet her today. It would give him some time to figure out what the hell he is going to say in front of her. In the mean time he started some coffee.

* * *

><p>Harry had been standing in front of Susie's café for the last ten minutes. Last night he had spent almost two hours writing and rewriting what he was going to say to her. Seamus came to his room just to check on him and saw the parchments all over the room.<p>

He shook his head at his friend. "Mate, this isn't going to work, confidence is the key. You just have to wing it."

"Yeah, if this doesn't work out, I know who to blame Mr. Love Guru."

Seamus stuck out his tongue before leaving hastily.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the café. 8:45. He had fifteen minutes to get his nerves under control. He took his usual seat and Susie came to his table.

She poured him some coffee and simply said, "It's not going to work."

"Sorry?"

"I know why you come here everyday. It's not going to work."

Surprised by her boldness, Harry replied in stiff voice, "Thanks for your insight, but I would like to try my luck."

Susie shook her head, "You don't understand, Ginny is a very special person. She is very different from other people. If you are smart, you will stay away from her.""

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Susie's face saddened a bit as she took the seat in front him. Taking a deep breath the waitress spoke in a strained voice, "About five years ago, Ginny was in a terrible car accident. Her father broke some ribs, but Ginny suffered a serious head injury."

Harry swallowed hard, "And?"

Susie's face twisted, her words apparently painful to reveal. "She lost her short-term memory."

His mind seemed to be locked in a cage. He heard what Susie said but couldn't wrap his head around what he was told.

"Wait... what? Short-term memory? What do you mean by that!?" His voice becoming strained as he finished.

"She has all of her long-term memory," Susie continued, "that's in a different part of the brain. Her whole life, up to the night before the accident, she remembers just fine."

Susie saw the confusion in Harry's face, she hated what she had to tell him as it hurt her every day. "Harry, Ginny can't retain any new information. It's like her slate gets wiped clean every night while she sleeps. That's why she didn't remember you the other day."

Harry had seen the pain in the woman's eyes but the information was just too hard to accept. He quickly lost his temper, his voice both harsh and panicked, "Stop it! Stop this non-sense, you are making this up, aren't you!?"

Susie sighed, her moist eyes staring right back as he glared at her, "I wish I was." He looked away.

Another deep breath and her voice turned from shaky to resigned. "She wakes up every morning thinking its _February 6th _of five years ago. She reads the same newspaper every day. It's a special paper her father puts on their porch, from the day of her accident. He got hundreds of them printed."

Susie stopped for a moment, her voice cracking a bit. Looking down at the table she finished her tale, "Ginny repeats the last day she can remember every day, over and over."

The last line of Susie had such a tone of finality that Harry had to look back at her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I saw the way you look at her. It's just best that you know the whole truth."

"I don't believe you," he snapped.

Susie's shoulders slumped even further, "Please clam down. Look, I care for Ginny. I don't want to see her get hurt. So, I am warning you beforehand."

Frustrated, Harry banged his fists on the table at the same moment Ginny entered the café.

Without thinking he was up and out of his chair before Susie could react. Harry walked straight towards the redhead, he forced his voice to sound cheerful. "Hi Ginny, remember me? I'm Harry, you called me a flirt a day before yesterday?"

Clearly startled by his sudden introduction, Ginny's face twitched with a smile after a second and called to Susie over his shoulder, "Hey Su, your list of loony customers is increasing everyday, include this guy with me."

Ginny started to laugh, her care-free voice ringing clearly in the silent diner. Harry had never seen anything less funny in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:This chapter is quite special to me. My super-cool Beta "Majerus" gave me this edited chapter as Birthday Present. .:) Isn't he sweet?

* * *

><p>"Harry… Harry! Wake up. It's 2 pm." Someone shook him, Harry tried to turn away. He groaned and mumbled, "Go away."<p>

"Harry, It's me. Neville."

"Nev please stop screaming, my head is going to burst."

"I am not screaming, I'm not even raising my voice. How many pints did you have last night?"

Harry didn't answer. He started to look for his glasses at his bed side table. He realized there wasn't any table near his bed. Perhaps he'd knocked it over?

"Here," Neville handed him his glasses. He put them and sat up slowly on the bed.

Neville's face was filled with concern. He asked again, "How many pints?"

"Don't know. Lost count."

Harry looked around the place, it wasn't his room, it wasn't even his flat.

"You're in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. We all got worried when you didn't come home last night. Seamus and Dean found you this morning passed out. You sure are lucky nobody called the paper, let alone your boss! Anyways, they brought you up to this room, but they had to leave for work." Neville filled in the blanks seeing the confusion plain on his old friends unshaven face.

Harry nodded, more to make Neville stop talking than to show interest.

"You need a hot shower mate. First, drink this," handing him a hangover potion, Neville got up and paused at the door. "Meet me down at the pub, I will wait."

Harry took the seat in front of Neville after a good thirty minutes in the shower. He looked better, but not by much. He had barely sat down before fresh black bread and a thick looking beef stew was set before both of them.

Harry's voice was hoarse and lifeless, "I'm not hungry."

"You probably haven't eaten anything in last 24 hours. Eat something, you will feel better."

The no-nonsense voice Neville used reminded Harry of his old head of house. "Nev... I appreciate your concern for me, but I really want to be alone right now." Harry's own voice sounded more like a whine, even to himself.

Neville nodded and said, "Okay, first you eat something, then I will go."

Irritated by Neville's attitude, Harry snapped, "Look... I am not a 5 year old; I can take care of myself."

"Did Ginny say something?" Neville replied in a calm voice.

"I don't want talk about anything right now."

Neville broke the bread and dipped it in the stew. He began to eat, obviously relishing the simple fare. Harry's stomach rumbled and he realized he had no real reason not to eat.

After finishing their meal silently, Neville stood. "I have to go. I took a half-day break to find you. See you at dinner." It wasn't a question, and Harry's best friend didn't pause as he spoke, turning for the door.

"Nev, wait."

Harry felt bad for his behavior. It was Neville who was with him through many of his ups and downs. It dawned on him that if anyone would understand what he is going through right now, it was Neville. Harry realized his strange situation was similar to Neville's with his parents. His friends parents were still at Saint Mungo's, unable to take care of themselves, or even recognize their own son.

Neville saw the change in his mate's demeanor, "Take your time, I don't want to pry."

Harry shook his head, "I need to say this now."

Slowly Harry told Neville about Ginny, how he enjoyed talking with her and the way he finally learned her story. The expression on Neville's face when he was finished reflected the agony in Harry's heart. At that moment Harry believed that at least Neville understood. Yet Neville's reply totally surprised him.

"How much does Ginny mean to you?"

Harry couldn't answer right away, between the sudden question and having to stop his knee-jerk denials. He had slowly realized that over the past few weeks Ginny had somehow become a part of his life. It wasn't some mere infatuation; it was as if he got closer to her every time they met without even fully knowing her.

Harry's silence was a clear enough answer for his friend of so many years. "If she means this much to you, what you told me shouldn't stop you from trying to get to know her."

"But, do you understand the gravity of the situation Neville? She wouldn't even remember me tomorrow, if we go on a date today. There isn't any future."

"Where there is a will, there is a way. Besides you don't have to think about future right away, live in the present. Take one step at a time. Who knows, may be she will get her memory back."

Harry was shocked at his mate's seemingly casual attitude, "Yeah... Everything depends upon what May Be."

Neville's lost patience was plain in his voice. "Life is all about chances, isn't it? Out of all the people in the world, I can't believe you are saying this after how many times you cheated death? How many times did Dumbledore repeat his faith in the power of love? If you truly love someone, than I don't think any hurdles should stop you."

Harry stared at Neville's face blankly. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Yet somewhere deep inside he knew Neville was right. His steps towards his destiny were decided long before he entered a muggle café on a warm summer morning. Long before his eyes fell on Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry was back at the café the next morning. Susie came right over with coffee.<p>

"You came back."

"I did."

"And nothing I say is going to stop you from trying?"

Harry smiled and said, "No."

Susie sighed and wished him luck before leaving. Ginny came at 9 exactly. Harry tried to look his best today. He even tried to flatten his hair, unsuccessfully. After Ginny had a few minutes with her waffles, Harry went to her table, "Excuse me, do you mind if I take this ketchup?"

Ginny was pushing a waffle into place, she looked at him for a second, before replying, "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

Pondering how to continue the conversation, he motioned at her plate, "Still no luck with the waffle house?"

She was surprised for a second before answering, "No, but I haven't given up."

"Well, good luck with that then." Harry started to head for his table before Ginny called.

"Hey... I see you're sitting alone. You can join me if you like."

"Ermm... I don't want to disturb..."

"Not at all, I could use some company today."

Harry smiled and took the seat in front of Ginny.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I see you've met Ginny," Susie's sarcastic voice floated over from the counter.

Harry smirked and replied, "Yeah... Just now."

Ginny stared another second before stating, "So you're also a regular here."

Harry nodded, "Yes... It's my new favorite café. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

Ginny smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Harry." Her smile turned contemplative as she stared at him.

"Is something wrong? I'm not an engineer but I can help you out with your waffle house", Harry sniggered.

But Ginny didn't laugh, instead her voice was serious as she looked into his eyes, "Look, I barely know you, but I want your opinion on something."

Harry laughed nervously, this was an unexpected turn. He tried to use a bit of humor in a panic, "Don't count on me that much. I'm horrible at giving advice, especially to women."

Ginny laughed at that, "Don't worry. My query is strictly regarding a man."

Inside, Harry was upset – she has a man? He continued to try to be humorous, though his heart wasn't in it. "I am not sure if I can help you in that arena", Harry chortled, looking down at the table.

"Don't worry. I merely wanted to ask about some possible options for a gift for my father."

Harry's relief was such that he had to scramble to answer lest he appear strange. "A gift for your father? Well, that's easy. You can give a watch or a money-clip, a tie or a tie pin or…"

"Hold on a second, you are blabbering" she laughed "My father is a very simple person. He isn't into fancy things. I need something small but brilliant."

"Small but brilliant... Small but brilliant... Small but... Harry scratched his head for few seconds before saying, "I can't think of anything, sorry." Harry was cursing himself now for not taking Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.

At that moment a woman carrying a child about 3 years old entered the café. The boy was bouncing with excitement. The woman was having difficulty in holding the boy and placed him in one of the chairs. "Flynn, sit here and stay still for a second. Otherwise you are not getting an airplane for your birthday." The boy clearly was scared of his mother's threat. He sat quietly in the seat.

Suddenly Ginny exclaimed, "That's it! An airplane!"

Startled by Ginny's outburst, Harry asked, "An airplane?"

"Yeah... It's perfect. My dad loves those kinds of toys."

"Toys? How old is he?"

Ginny laughed, "My dad has some weird hobbies. But still, he is the best dad in the world." Seeming to remember something, Ginny looked at her watch. "Whoa, look at the time! I have got to go; I need to pick up the cake and gifts."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay... See you tomorrow then."

Ginny was packing her things hastily before saying, "Thanks."

"What for?"

"I had good time, and of course for your fruitless suggestions."

"Happy to help Miss," Harry quickly stood and bowed.

Ginny laughed, "Bye."

Harry watched her go and certain blissfulness took over him. He'd never felt this good after having a conversation with anyone. Harry was snapped out of his trance by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see a stocky, muscled man with a very angry expression, hovering over him.

The newcomer's voice matched his face as he accusingly asked, "What are you doing?"

Bewildered, Harry could only answer with confusion. "Excuse me? I was just having coffee. Do you want to sit here or...?"

The redhead took the seat where Ginny was sitting a few minutes ago, gesturing for Harry to sit. "I meant, what are you doing with my sister?"

Harry then saw the resemblance, and not just with their hair. This guy was Ginny's brother, and he seemed upset that Harry has spoken with his sister. Settling into his seat, he realized he had to be careful here.

Thinking quickly, Harry decided to be as honest as he could, without making any reference to knowing Ginny before this morning.

"Nothing. She just asked me for advice on what to give as a birthday present to her father. I presume you need the same advice?" He couldn't help it, slipping in the smart comment wasn't a great idea, but now that Harry had calmed some he was not impressed with this guy's attitude, brother or not.

The redhead gritted his teeth, almost growling his reply. "Look, I know what you are up to with my sister. I'm warning you, she has six brothers. If I ever see you near her or even in this café again, when each of us gets through with you, there won't be any parts for a funeral. I hope we don't meet again, for your sake."

Sitting as if Stunned, Harry could only stare back into the furious eyes of what was apparently Ginny's very protective brother. Before he registered the big guy was leaving, the scowling brother had stormed out of the café.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is an AU fic and lots of changes were made to fit the fic with the story line of 50 first 's why Ron is a Hufflepuff.

A/N: Thanks to my Great Beta Majerus for the pointers with this chapter.

Harry was working at his desk, writing a report which was due in few days when someone took the quill out of his hands.

"What the..." Turning towards the door he saw Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were grinning like baboons.

Annoyed, he fumed, "You know, one should knock before entering someone's office."

Still grinning, Seamus asked, "SO?"

"What do you mean 'SO?' Look, I'm busy right now, can we talk about whatever it is you want later?"

Neville calmly took the seat in front of him. "You know why we are here. Spill it."

Harry hissed, "Not here! Don't you have some work ethic? Speaking of which, why aren't you lot at your desks?"

Dean flippantly replied, "We took a break. After hours of hard work, one deserves a fifteen minute break."

"Hard Work." Harry scoffed.

"Oh stop it Harry, don't be such a spoil sport. How'd it go with Ginny this morning?" Seamus jumped in.

"Fine. We just talked about this and that. I had fun. I think she had fun too."

"When are we meeting the lucky girl?" Dean winked.

"Yeah, stop holding out on us." Seamus nudged Harry's shoulder.

Neville looked to be ready to join in when Harry grumbled loudly.

With a deep sigh, Harry looked at his friends. "Look guys, I didn't want to talk about this here, but you want to hear all the details? Fine. First, this isn't some sort of fling, I really like this girl. But here's the catch: Everyday I have to look for some way to approach her like it was the very first time we met because she forgets about me every night when she goes to sleep." His words started with anger, but ended closer to despair. "The way it was explained to me, she was in an accident that injured her brain. She remembers her life right up to the day of the accident, but loses everything that happens the next day." Harry's shoulders drooped and his head dropped to his chest.

They all fell silent for close to a minute. It was Neville who spoke first.

"We're sorry mate, we should have been more understanding."

Dean was looking kind of uncomfortable. "Erm… is she, um... a Muggle?"

Harry's face hardened, "Does it matter?"

Dean paled at the fierce look on his friends face, "No mate, I didn't mean it that way. I was asking because if she's a muggle, maybe you could take her to Saint Mungo's and see if they can treat her. Lots of diseases can be cured by magic, right?"

Neville cautiously joined in, "Is she?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't know."

Seamus exclaimed suddenly, "Hey! We could look in the files!"

Surprised, Harry asked, "Files?"

"Yeah! There are files on all magical folks of Brittain." Seamus seemed excited.

Dean was now highly excited, "Yeah, we could get the flies from the Wizarding Registration Department easily."

"What's Ginny's full name?" Neville asked.

Harry replied, "I don't know her middle name, but her last name is Weasley."

Seamus was looking confused, "Weasley? Are you sure?"

"If I'm not deaf, I think I'm quite right." Harry responded testily.

"Weasley… Weasley… Weasley…" Seamus continued to think aloud.

"Would you kindly explain yourself, Seamus? We are dying to know what's going on in that thick head of yours," Harry threw an angry look.

Seamus and Dean were looking at each other, it appeared they were having a conversation without words. It was Dean who spoke first. "I think we know a Weasley. He was in our year."

Surprised, Harry asked, "In our year? Which house?"

Seamus said, "Hufflepuff, his name was Ron I think. Ron Weasley."

Unable to remember the name, he stood up and started pacing. "Ron Weasley? Ron... Ron... How come I didn't know this Ron?"

Neville was quiet all this time before saying, "We didn't know all the students, did we? Plus we always kind of kept it to ourselves. Besides, you were kind of busy pretty much every year, fighting Voldemort and all that..."

Still, Harry was not convinced. "I bet loads of people have the name Weasley, right?"  
>He faced all three of them for some kind of reassurance. Their faces showed they were no more sure than him.<p>

Neville shrugged, "Only one way to find out... Seamus, go check out the flies."

Harry didn't stop his pacing. "If she is a witch, than this complicates things. A lot. There's possibly more to her story than I know."

Neville watched his friend pace, knowing it was part of how the young man worked out his thoughts. "How does it complicate things? If she is a witch, then you can talk to her freely. Besides, you have a reputation, that should smooth things with her family. Just think how much her parents will be thrilled if they knew that Harry Potter likes their daughter!"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so. I think I am pretty much already on their watch list."

Neville narrowed his eyes, "How come?"

He related how Ginny's brother had threatened him just a few hours ago. As he finished Seamus came back with a file in his hand.

Seamus grinned, "Had to flirt a little with the desk witch but Mr. Finnigan never fails to do his job. The girl said a man named Arthur Weasley works in ministry. She gave me his file."

"Give it to me." Harry said impatiently.

Seamus threw it to him, he grabbed it and saw the front page, _Employee list: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office_.

He opened the file and saw a picture of a tall, thin man with glasses. The man was nearly bald, but with what little hair he had left, it was still his most prominent feature because of its color.

It was bright red. Harry didn't need to look twice to know that this balding man is Ginny's father. His grip loosened on the file as he stared at nothing, Harry though hard, trying to make sense of what he knew so far.

Neville must have realized Harry was lost in his own world, he snatched the file out of his friend's hands and started reading it.

After few minutes, Dean got impatient, "Would someone please tell us what's in that file?"

"Ginny is a witch. She has six brothers and all of them apparently went to Hogwarts." Neville said without taking out his eyes from the file.

Seamus asked, "How come we didn't know any of the Weasley's in Hogwarts? Which house Ginny was in?"

"Obviously not Gryffindor, we would have known them." Dean looked at his friends, everyone was trying to work out the mystery.

Harry was confused, "It doesn't matter which house she was in. The thing is, why didn't she recognize my name when I told her that I was Harry Potter."

Seamus smirked, "Mate, I thought you didn't want to brag about THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED thing?"

Neville shook his head and said, "Seamus, you are missing the obvious. Harry's point was that, Ginny can't contain any new information but she has all of her long term memory. If she went to Hogwarts then she must have known him before her accident and she should..."

Before Neville even complete the sentence, Dean cut him off, "...And she should have recognized his name every time Harry introduced himself."

Neville nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

Seamus was looking completely confused. He scratched his head for few seconds before saying, "I don't get it. Does that mean her long term memory was affected too?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I need to see this through."

Seamus asked, "How?"

Harry thought for few seconds before saying, "I will go to Ginny's house."

All three of them turned on Harry in unison, "WHAT?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Look, it's just better that I hear the truth from the Weasley's rather than speculate. If I can talk to them, may be they will ease up a bit."

Neville shook his head and said, "Still think it's a bad idea. Like you said, her family has their eye on you. From what you said earlier, these Weasley's are pretty protective of her."

Seamus looked at the other three, "What'd I miss?"

Neville filled his friend in on the details of Harry's run-in that morning with Ginny's threatening brother.

Without missing a beat Seamus gave a low whistle, "Six brothers! And they already don't like you?"

Harry just grumbled and looked down at his desk.

"Lets pretend you get past the guards, what are you going to say to her parents? Hey, I'm Harry Potter and I like your daughter a lot, so please tell me what's wrong with her?" Seamus added sarcastically.

Harry threw his arm over his head and said, "Okay, I give up, you lot have a better idea? Please do share."

Neville ran his hand through his hair and said, "We will all go."

This time it was Harry and the other two who said "WHAT?" in unison.

Neville looked solemn, "Look, first we just go and observe, like a reconnaissance. I don't think you want to confront the entire Weasley clan in first go, especially Ginny's six brothers."

Harry was getting irritated and said, "Look, I am not scared of Ginny's brothers. I can take care of myself. You don't need to go with me."

Dean came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have do everything alone mate. Plus, we are just going to get a look at their place. It's you who will have the hard job to do."

Harry nodded.

Seamus was looking from Dean to Neville, "So, we are going?"

Dean replied, "Yes."

Seamus was looking kind of nervous, "I will go, but I don't want to die at the hands of six angry brothers. I want to marry some nice girl and have little children and live a happy, healthy life." He finished with a smirk.

Dean sniggered, "Nice girl? Aren't you talking about Parvati mate?"

Seamus stuck out his tongue and said, "Yeah."

Harry, impatient with Dean and Seamus's banter barked out, "When are we going? I say, tonight. I will take my invisibility cloak and you lot will be Disillusioned. What's the address?" He asked Neville.

Neville looked at the file for a second, "_Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon._"

Harry took the file from Neville's hands. "We will apparate at 8 from our flat. Make sure you lot finish your jobs early. Now, get back to work, if Kingsley sees you lot here, he won't be happy."

As his friends left, Harry walked over to his window. He liked standing alone with his thoughts, staring "outside". The weather was magically set every day, it was raining today. For the first time, he thought the magical maintenance department chose the perfect weather.

"It's going to be fine."

Harry didn't realize that Neville didn't leave.

Harry, still looking at the rain, replied, "We are fully qualified ministry aurors and we are about to break into someone's house."

Neville laughed, "Since when did Harry Potter start to regard rules and regulations? For your information, we are not breaking and entering. We are just going to make a security review of the Weasley family."

Harry turned around to face Neville, "I guess everything's fair in love and war."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am back! When I started to write this chapter, I realized that I have to write Fred and George. Some people really have the knack of writing the twins. Forgive me if I didn't do justice to them. I tried to give as much as back story possible in this chapter.

I've realized I could have done a better job from Chapter 1 to 3. I thought about taking it down and rewriting it. Then I thought if I rewrite it, then it will not show my growth as I progressed into later chapters. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, but I am going to finish it anyway for the peace of my soul.

* * *

><p>"Ouch… Seamus, that's my foot!"<p>

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Of course, how can I see you when you are invisible? That reminds me, I'm invisible too so watch where you're going." Seamus's grin couldn't be seen, but you could hear the humor in his voice clearly. A little too clearly.

"Could you shut your mouth? You're going to give us away." Harry hissed.

Harry and his friends had apparated a little ways away from the Weasley property just few minutes ago. They had to strain their eyes to see by the faint moonlight. Light clouds obscured the stars and there was no yard light.

Walking towards the lighted windows, Harry didn't realize until too late that the backyard was a mess. He discovered this when his legs bumped something that made a rattle and clank. Rusted cauldrons. He could feel all four of them freeze in place.

A woman's voice came from the inside the house, "Who's there?"

Harry didn't even dare to breathe. Then they heard the sound of footsteps coming nearer the door by the back of the house.

Harry hissed to others, "MOVE!"

They had retreated a few steps when the kitchen door was banged open and an older red-headed woman came outside. She looked around for few seconds before heading back into what they could see was the kitchen. He heard her muttering, "Probably just the gnomes."

Relieved, Harry whispered, "You lot stay here. Don't get any closer, I'll have a look through the kitchen window."

Seamus murmured, "We didn't come all the way here to stand around in the dark. We came to observe too. Plus, we want to see Ginny."

Annoyed, Harry couldn't argue with his friend's words, he gave in with sigh. "Okay. Just don't make any blunders."

All of them tiptoed to get past the entrance of the kitchen. Harry settled against the side of the house at the kitchen window to get a look inside. He could feel Neville, Seamus and Dean crowded in behind him.

Inside he saw a short, plump, kindly-looking woman making the table ready for dinner. At that moment a musical voice carried to the kitchen, "Mum?"

"In the kitchen, Ginny dear."

Ginny came into view. She looked exactly the same as Harry remembered her from this morning, except her eyes were shining with excitement. He decided that the word beautiful wasn't enough describe her.

"Mum... Mum... Mum... " the girl sing-songed as she came up behind her mother.

Ginny threw her arms around the woman as the plates settled into place under the elder's direction. She then picked her mother up in a hug and whirled her around two times before setting her feet back on the floor.

"Ginny dear, are you okay?" asked the woman, an uncertain smile on her features.

"Yes, I'm fine, I had a great day at school, the kids love me!" Ginny grinned at her mother.

"Glad to know that you found a suitable career dear," replied her mother as she placed the silverware with her wand.

The girl continued to twirl then looked into the room beyond, "Where are all of your other wonderful children? I brought the cake."

Harry saw Ginny's mother's face darken a bit before she regained her composure. "It seems all of them are late," she replied evenly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum, all of us are busy. But we should at least try not to miss family occasions. Where is Dad anyway?"

"He owled earlier, he got stuck in a raid."

"Great... The birthday boy is late to his own party."

Ginny's mother came forward, "I am sure they are on their way. Why don't you just go upstairs and freshen up a bit before your dad and brothers come home."

Ginny nodded then smiled impishly, "They'd better come or I'll have to hex their..."

"GINNY!"

Ginny stuck out her tongue before running upstairs.

Neville whispered into his ear, "She is beautiful."

* * *

><p>Ginny's mother placed the cake on the table when a man appeared right in front of her with a loud crack. He was tall and thin and was wearing his long red hair in a ponytail.<p>

"Bill! You nearly gave me heart attack."

"Sorry Mum, is Ginny here?"

"Yes, she came in few minutes ago, did you hear from Ron?"

"He's running late, as usual."

Bill came forward to take an apple from the table. Harry couldn't see him clearly before, but as he turned the right side of his face became visible. It was heavily scarred. Harry mentally shuddered at the sight.

"Bill! Not now, you will lose your appetite for dinner."

"But I'm hungry Mum!" Bill put the apple back and sat down. "Where's Dad anyways?"

Ginny's mom looked at the clock over the sink. "You won't have to wait long, dinner is ready and he's on his way."

At that moment Arthur Weasley apparated into the kitchen. Arthur was wearing a long traveling cloak and his hair was tousled as though he'd been in a strong wind. The men peering into the kitchen recognized him from his file.

"Hello Molly, how was your day?" He immediately kissed Molly on both of her cheeks before taking a seat after sending his coat flying to a rack by the back door.

"Fine, but your daughter is not happy with you," the woman answered, her face showing her frustration.

Arthur frowned as he looked at the cake on the table, "Where is she?"

"DAAAAAD!"

Ginny came bounding down the stairs, running towards her father. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Dad you're late! Who comes late to his own birthday party?" she chided him, laughing.

"Sorry dear, there was a huge raid, a whole dungeon full of dangerous enchanted muggle items. Had to make the report for the prosecutors, tomorrow is court day." Arthur rattled all of this off with a tired sigh.

"Dad you work too much. It's not good for your health at your age."

"Ginny Weasley, are you trying to say that your ever-green father is getting old?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Why you have to do all the raids anyway? Leave a few for Mr. Perkins."

Arthur heaved another sigh, "I love my work and it actually keeps me fit both mentally and physically. Can't let Perkins have all the fun!"

Ginny grinned, "I guess that's why I love you so much."

Ginny turned towards her mom, "Mum, where are Fred, George and Ron?"

There was a loud crack and two guys, identical to the last bit though shorter and stockier than Bill, were standing behind Ginny. They were grinning with identical goofy smiles as they chorused, "Ickle Ginnykins looked for their favorite brothers and here they are."

Ginny whirled around and raised her brow, "Who said you are my favorite brothers?"

"We just know, little sis."

Arthur said, "Hello Boys, how was your day?"

The twins replied in unison, "Hello Dad."

One of the twins came forward with very serious look, "Before we forget, we just want to thank our beloved father from the deepest pit of our heart for being so supportive of us in whatever we did in our short lives and..."

The other twin cut in the middle, "Let's just wish our dad a happy 1000th birthday."

"Fred, George! Stop it you two." Molly threw a look that seemed both amused and angry.

Arthur looked amused, he said, "Leave it Molly, my sons are appreciating my long life. Life couldn't get any better."

The whole Weasley clan burst out into laughter. They didn't hear when two people apparated into the room behind them.

"What did we miss?"

It was Ginny who first saw them, exclaiming, "Ron, Hermione!"

It was very clear that Ron was Ginny's brother. He had the same red hair and a tall lanky figure like Bill. The girl with Ron looked oddly familiar to Harry. Perhaps he knew her from Hogwarts? His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny came forward and took Hermione's hand.

"Why are you two so late?" she asked, though she drew Hermione into a hug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the young man next to her, "If your dear brother didn't take a whole hour in the bathroom, we wouldn't have been late."

Ginny shook her head, "Boys."

Ron looked offended, "What? Can't a guy even relax for few minutes in the shower?"

"Ronald, your few minutes equals sixty in the real world," Hermione admonished.

Ron looked like he was readying an angry remark before Ginny cut in, "Why don't you just wish Dad 'Happy Birthday', so that we can cut the cake?"

Hermione blushed, "Sorry, happy birthday Mr. Weasley."

Arthur smiled and nodded at the only non read-head in the room, "Thanks Dear."

"Let's cut the cake," Molly added, motioning to the table.

"But Percy and Charlie aren't here yet Mum!" Ginny's mood seemed to sour as she looked at the clock to see 'Work' and 'Traveling' for her absent brothers.

"Ginny dear, I don't think they will be able to make it tonight. Percy said something about a deadline on his cauldron report and... "

Fred and George sniggered loudly.

Molly continued, "And I don't know where Charlie is right now, you know how he is, that vagabond."

Ginny sighed and took charge, "Gather around the table, Dad come here... Yeah, right there. Mum what are you doing there? Come, stand next to dad. Bill, Ron go to the back. Fred, George and Hermione stand in front. I'm going to take a picture."

Ginny took out a camera and set it in a stand before running to stand next to Hermione. "Picture in three seconds, say Cheese everyone!"

All of them shouted, "CHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSE!"

The flash of the camera made Harry momentarily blinded.

Molly handed her husband a long thin cake-knife, "Cut the cake Arthur."

Ginny stopped her dad as the blade touched the frosting, "Dad! Wait, you forgot to make a wish."

Arthur smiled a little and closed his eyes for few seconds before blowing out all of the candles. A very loud, off tune birthday song was sung by all of them as Arthur cut the cake.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, when all of them were seated for dinner, Ginny handed Arthur his present.<p>

"Ginny dear... this wasn't necessary."

"Don't worry about it Dad, go ahead, open it."

Arthur opened the gift and stared at for few seconds before his face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Arthur shouted, "An Air-o-plane!"

All of them laughed and Molly rolled her eyes. Ginny was smiling brightly, "Do you like it Dad?"

Arthur, still grinning, answered, "Like it? I love it, how does it run?"

"There's a manual. I am glad you like it, a guy at the café suggested to me."

Fred and George taunted, "Ohhhhhhhhh... A guy!" in perfect harmony.

Ginny gave a narrow look to the twins, "I don't really know the guy for your information, we just talked a little."

One of the twin began the inquisition, "Was he handsome?"

"Did he give you his number?" The other twin winked.

"Are you two an item?" the first continued in their rapid-fire style.

Harry could feel his mouth twitch with a smile.

Molly wagged her finger at the twins, "Don't bother you sister."

"Bother our sister? How could you think of it woman? We would not hurt our little sis in this life even if we grow as old as Dad." Arthur chuckled as Molly's frown deepened. "We were merely inquiring about this new guy."

All the Weasley's chortled, even Molly sighed in resignation and began to serve dinner. Harry was so engrossed at watching the Weasley family that he actually forgot about Neville, Dean and Seamus until someone's stomach growled next to him. Dean's voice startled him.

Seamus whispered, "Hungry, Dean?"

Dean murmured, "Yeah, plus my foot still hurts. How long are we going to stay?"

Exasperated, Harry whispered, "Fifteen more minutes."

The Weasley clan chatted a bit. Ginny asked Ron about the match between the Chudley Canons and Puddlemere United. It seemed clear from his response that Ron was an avid fan of the Canons. He defended them adamantly despite their horrible loss against Puddlemere, 390-60. Ginny seemed to find mocking Ron's team very amusing.

"Wait for the next match against Holyhead. We'll see how you defend your team after they lose." Ron countered, thinking for a moment, "I'll even put 5 Galleons on the Canons."

"RONALD!" the bushy haired girl growled out, fixing Ron with a glare.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm up for it. You'll have to eat your words Ron, and pay for my new Harpies sweater!"

Ginny was the first one to finish her dinner as the rest of the family seemed to slow down as the meal went on. The girl yawned and looked at her father, "If you don't mind, I want to head to bed, I feel awfully sleepy."

She thanked her mum for the dinner, wished her dad happy birthday again and kissed Hermione on the cheek before heading upstairs.

All the Weasley's were silent for a minute before Arthur sighed, "I am sorry everyone."

Hermione looked sad as she replied, "Sorry for what Mr. Weasley? For loving Ginny?

Arthur shook his head and murmured, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I know you all have a life but every day you take the time to come here for your sister."

Bill, who was sitting next to Arthur, placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad, do you believe we think of it as burden? We all love our sister. If this charade is what we have to do to keep her happy, we will keep doing it."

All of the Weasley's faces were solemn, Hermione as much as the red-heads. Molly sniffed a little and quietly spoke, "Five years… Still no improvement."

Hermione stood from her chair to hug Molly, "Everything is going to be fine . We just have to be patient."

Arthur took his head into his hands and choked up, "It… It kills me to see my daughter suffer like this. Every day, she celebrates my birthday for the last five years..."

"Mr. Weasley... Please, Ginny could hear you," Hermione replied urgently.

"I know it's my fault… If I hadn't joined the Order my daughter's mind would be whole right now." His whole body was shaking.

"Dad..." The twins murmured, though for a change they didn't have anything else to say.

Molly came forward and hugged her husband, Hermione returning to get and give a hug from Ron.

Pulling back from the hug, Molly looked into his eyes, "Arthur, please, it wasn't anybody's fault. We know that there wasn't anything you could have done. You can't let yourself feel broken like this. She looks up to you more than anyone else."

Arthur's breathing was slowly steadying, "I know that, but at times it feels like I am the one…Like I'm responsible for my daughter's condition."

Harry could see tears tracking down Hermione's cheeks, many of the boys had lowered their heads.

The agony of the whole Weasley family was unbearable. He whispered to his friends, "Let's go guys, I think we have seen enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **New chapter! For lack of motivation and laziness I took some time to finish this chapter. I wrote it down in straight 2.5 hours and I couldn't feel my fingers for at least one hour. So, if you want to appreciate the hard labor, you just have to click **the REVIEW** option below and say some nice words. Just kidding. But a review would be nice.

**PS:** My target is to finish this story before March. So, please don't kill me if I don't meet my target.

* * *

><p>This is the most unusual day for Harry in weeks because he didn't go to the café this morning. He came straight to ministry along with Neville today because he thought some mysteries regarding the Weasley family needs to be solved now before moving forward. He and Neville have been going through files for an hour. In none of the files they found Arthur Weasley's name. Frustrated, he threw the last file on the table.<p>

"That's it. There is no Arthur Weasley in here."

Neville bit his lip and remarked, "May be we missed some files."

"Nev, there isn't any. We have gone through every member from both the first and second order of the phoenix."

"Ministry must have missed it somehow. "

Harry shook his head, "How is it possible? All the Order members were honored after the war. Ministry made a very foolproof list."

Neville looked solemn and said, "Many Order members worked under cover. Perhaps Mr. Weasley didn't want his name on the list for security reasons. Plus, we already know, he blames himself for Ginny's condition. It makes sense in not keeping name on the list."

Harry nodded. "I guess, I have to ask Kingsley then."

"Are you sure? What he will say when you will show sudden interest in Arthur Weasley?

"I have a right to know about Order as an Auror. Besides how much do we actually know about Order anyway? We know Dumbledore formed it. We didn't even know how many were working for us. Kingsley was an active member. At least, he would know something."

Nev nodded and said, "Go ahead then. Let me know, if you need anything."

Harry headed for the door when he stopped on his tracks. He turned around and said,

"Nev.."

"Yeah.."

"I appreciate a lot what you guys are doing for me..I just wanted to say….erm..Thanks."

Neville rolled his eyes and said, "Thank us when you will get your girl. Go now."

* * *

><p>Harry knocked two times, when Kingsley's grave voice said, "Come in."<p>

Harry poked his head through the door.

"Ahh..Harry. I was wondering when I will see you again. Come on in, have a seat." He asked about this and that for few minutes before he asked,

"Kingsley, I wanted to ask you something about the Order members list."

Harry continued, "Is the list made by the ministry is foolproof?"

Kingsley frowned and said, "Scrimgeour was very strict when the list was made. He tried to make sure they listed all the actual members. "

Harry shook his head, "It's not about who made to the list. It's about who didn't. Do you know someone?"

"Erm..Not that I know of. I worked personally to make sure none was left out. Why?"

"It's just that recently I met someone who said he worked for the Order. But his name isn't on the list."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Arthur Weasley."

Kingsley stared at him for a second and the silence between them seems to stretch out. It was Harry who spoke first.

"I take it that you know Arthur."

Kingsley slowly nod his head and said, "Yes..I know Arthur. He is one of my best friends."

"Was he in the Order?"

"Yes…But..Arthur..He was a special case. He insisted me in keeping his name out of the list. After what he had gone through, this was the least that I could do for him."

"What happened?" Taken aback by Harry's tone of urgency Kingsley slowly replied,

"Arthur's case is a confidential one. I can't disclose anything… I am sorry."

Harry's jaw tightened, "Kingsley, as an Auror, I can access any file that I want. Are you going to save all the troubles for me by saying it all? Or should I leave now?"

Kingsley eyes widened at Harry's words. Still he said, "I don't get it. Why such a sudden interest in Arthur? Did he do something?"

"No. But I know what his family has gone through after the War. I want to know how much they have contributed at the war."

"Harry..I can't really.."

Harry stopped him in the middle and said, "Kingsley..Believe me; I have nothing but the goodness for the Weasley family. I would never hurt them."

Kingsley looked at him for second and said, "I do believe you Harry."

Kingsley took a deep breath and continued, " The Weasley family were considered as blood traitors for a long time cause of their affiliation to muggles and half-bloods."

"Arthur's wife, Molly…..Her brothers were killed in the first war. It is believed that Antonin Dolohov was the one who..."

Kingsley sighed and carried on, "Still..All the Weasley's never backed out from their fight against Voldemort. Six of Arthur's son contributed greatly during the second time. The Burrow, Weasley house were our temporary headquarter after Sirius…." Kingsley stopped because he knew how much Sirius's death had affected Harry.

"Then?" Harry urged Kingsley.

"Then during the second time, all the death eaters came prepared. They started to hunt down every suspected Order members they could find and Arthur's name was on the top of that list."

Kingsley's face darkened, as if what he is going to say next, is sickening.

"The Death Eaters tried to hit the Order members at their weakest spot like kidnapping family members…."

Harry swallowed hard, he asked, "And?"

"Arthur's daughter…Ginny was kidnapped."

A surge of rage was now going through Harry's mind. Kingsley must have not seen his distress because he continued with the past events.

"It was Arthur's birthday, February 5th when Ginny was kidnapped from a gift shop of Diagon Alley. She was supposed to be in Hogwarts that time but her family thought it was best to stay put at that time."

"Where was she taken?" Harry asked in almost inaudible voice.

Kingsley frowned and said, "Malfoy Manor."

This was too much for Harry. He abruptly stood up and started pacing in the room. Kingsley, taken aback by his sudden change of mood, asked,

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry almost growled, "Malfoy's..I don't understand..After so much evidences of their wrong –doing, still they get to walk free..In the name of WHAT? Guilty Conscience? That's a load of bullock…Ministry is still as thick as during Fudge."

Kingsley shook his head and said, "Harry calm down..Malfoy Manor was used as headquarters, that doesn't mean the Malfoy's are responsible…"

"Don't give me that Kingsley..We both know what is a Malfoy is made of."

"Harry..You are going off-track. The Malfoy's would not make their hands dirty in engaging directly in kidnapping or torturing..They know better and you are forgetting that during that time, Malfoy's were greatly pitied by all of the death eaters after the ordeal at the ministry.."

"So, what happened then? At the Malfoy Manor?"

Kingsley seemed to think that Harry calmed down a bit. He continued,

"Not only Ginny but many Hogwarts students were kept at the Manor. Some of their family members or relatives were fighting directly or indirectly against Voldemort's regime. ….Cruciatus Curse was the favorite one for torture or inquiry."

Kingsley sighed and said, "Remember how Quibbler was speaking for you?

Harry nodded.

"Quibbler's editor, Mr. Lovegood's daughter was also kidnapped. He was told to stop writing about you. From what we have gathered, we came to know that Ginny and Luna, who are best friends from Hogwarts, found each other at the Malfoy celler."

Almost anxious, he asked, "Then what?"

"Mr. Lovegood was promised that if he stopped writing about you, they will return Luna. Eventually, Quibbler started to sing Voldemort's song.."

Kingsley lowered his voice a bit and said, "The day, when Luna was decided to be released from the Manor, the death eaters decided to wipe Luna's memory of the days of her imprisonment…."

Kingsley stopped to look at him and Harry didn't even know his face showed any emotions. Kingsley continued, "They were mainly concerned about concealing their whereabouts…but when they came to remove her memory, Luna struggled a lot."

"Rookwood..threw a stunner at Luna. It was Ginny's sudden push that saved Luna by inches..Mind you, Ginny was a tough cookie. She was kept at the cellar for one week; still they didn't get her to open her mouth about a single information about Order."

Absorbed at what he was hearing, Kingsley carried on. "Rookwood, being frustrated, what was supposed to be a mere memory charm, cast a very powerful one on Luna. Again, Ginny trying to save her best friend got the full blast of it."

Kingsley stopped. The silence in the room was agonizing.

"And Ginny lost her.."

"Short-term memory." Harry whispered.

Kingsley nodded sadly. He said, "Arthur was devastated. He blames himself for not finding Ginny soon enough. Bill found her on the grounds of Hogwarts, unconscious. Few days later, when the Weasley's realized what's really wrong with her, the pain of them was unbearable…"

Kingsley stopped to drink water from his glass a second before he spoke again, "They took her to St. Mungo's of course. But the healers didn't show them many hopes. They suggested in keeping her there, but Arthur thought it was best that she kept at home. Anything new causes her distress."

Harry, finally able to wrap his head all the information that he was given in the last fifteen minutes, said,

"Why the Order didn't do anything that time? Didn't they ever guess that Malfoy Manor was used as headquarter for Voldemort?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Harry..You do remember the time during the war? Over half of Order members were killed or were fleeted. With the number of members left, raiding Malfoy manor would have been a suicide mission even if we didn't know that it was used as a headquarter."

Harry understood. But he felt so helpless over the situation that he didn't know where to vent his frustration.

"I am…erm..Sorry, Kingsley. That was stupid of me.. It's just that during that time nobody said a thing about Order that time to me. I could have helped you..All Dumbledore told me to find the horcruxes and destroy those..If he would have let me help you…"

"Harry..It's not your burden to save everyone from everything…. Besides, Dumbledore trusted you and it was necessary to follow his instructions more than anything in that time."

Harry took his head in his hands. He doesn't even know what to do or what to say now. He felt emotionally exhausted.

"Harry?" Kingsley murmured.

Harry slowly looked up to see Kingsley's concerned eyes upon him.

"You still didn't tell me why you wanted to know about Arthur's history."

Harry didn't say anything.

"It is Ginny, isn't it?"

Harry's face, devoid of any emotions, gave the answer that Kingsley needed.

Kingsley smiled a little and said, "You couldn't have picked a better girl."

"But Kingsley.."

Kingsley cut him in the sentence and said, "I know, it's not going to be easy. But let me put it in Mad-Eye's words, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry laughed at Kingsley's exact copy of Moody. Feeling a bit light headed, the tension in the room seemed to eased a bit.

"Harry..Why don't you take this day off? You need a break my friend."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks Kingsley..Err..For putting up with my…Er..For the lack of words, I must say, Temper."

Kingsley looked amused. He said, "No problem Harry. After all, your temper is as famous as your scar."

Harry was going to open the door when Kingsley called him,

"Harry..Do you know that Ginny is a teacher?"

He said, "Yes."

"She is a teacher at Saint Loreto Tutorial in London. If I were you, I would have been waiting for her to finish her classes to take her to some place nice." Kingsley winked.

To meet Ginny some place else other than café was really intriguing, lost in his thoughts, he didn't see when Kingsley came forward and nudged him, "Go on..Use the break from work. Take it as a command from your boss. "Kingsley smiled.

Harry hastily pulled the door open when Kingsley added, "Did I say that Ginny's favorite flower is Lily?"

Shocked, Harry's faced twitched with a smile and said, "Kingsley, I really owe you one."

* * *

><p>Finding Ginny's school had been easy. It is one of the most popular kindergarten school in the muggle world. Harry bought a bouquet of Lily on his way. The coincidence of Ginny's favorite flower being Lily is mind boggling a bit. Shaking that off, he entered the school premises. The school was jam packed as the school ended for today. Wondering, where he could find Ginny, he saw her at that moment in the doorway. His breath seemed to whoosh away at the sight of her. Ginny was talking to a woman who was holding a boy, who is around 7-8 years, and clearly restless. His mother said something, the boy's face lit up with an adoring smile.<p>

The boy ran towards a group of boys, who were just next to Harry. Pondering how to approach Ginny, harry found an idea.

"Hi there.." Harry approached the boy, whose mother was talking to Ginny.

The boy seemed a bit surprised but still replied timidly, "Hi.."

"I am Harry." Harry gave out his hand.

The boy seemed friendly enough; he took his hand and said, "I am Andrew."

Harry smiled and said, "Hey Andrew, do you see the woman your mother is talking to?"

Andrew smiled too, "Ohh..Yes, that's our Painting Teacher, Miss Weasley."

Harry now crouched down to talk to Andrew, he said, "Could you do me a favor? Give this flower to Miss Weasley."

Andrew nodded and asked, "What will I say about who is it from?"

Harry smiled, "Say it is from a friend of hers. Okay?"

Andrew nodded and ran towards Ginny. Harry quickly hid himself behind a big tree. He saw Andrew is giving the bouquet and Ginny's surprised expression. Ginny was now asking Andrew about who gave it to him and he pointed the place where Harry was standing just a minute ago. Ginny's eyes glinting with surprise and excitement for this unknown new friend is the last thing Harry saw when he apparated to his flat.

**A/N:** I love putting some little info's which relates to me or HP universe. ST. Loreto tutorial was my kindergarten where I studied nursery. The little boy's name "Andrew" is inspired from _Andrew Sims_ of _Mugglecast._ When I wrote the word "Suicide Mission", I totally imagined it from Aberforth Dumbledore's voice from DH2..LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** First of all a **BIG SORRY**. I am late in updating. I was depressed most of time last week. Also, exam and bad internet connection didn't help my mood to improve. As, I am heading for the romantic parts of this story, I feel like this is definitely not my forte as I am not a very romantic person myself. Still, I am going to try my best.

_One reviewer thought that my story resembles to the new movie "The Vow." Read hgfan111's story "Brighter than Sunshine." You will see how that movie matches this fic_.

* * *

><p>Harry was having troubles in finding ways to approach Ginny. Of course, after the initial talk, they seem always at ease with each other. Chatting with her seems like the most natural thing to do. But the main problem was to find a conversation starter. He thought of using all the clichés like borrowing Ketchup (wait a second, he already used that!) it's just doesn't seem right when it comes to Ginny. He even thought about asking Seamus, but he shook the idea of his head. Seamus is brilliant in his particular field, but his ideas always turns out devastating for him. So, here he was, back at Susie's café, wrecking his brain to find an idea. He should have thought this thoroughly before coming here. It was almost nine and there was no time left to do anything extraordinary. May be he could ask Susie, she doesn't seem to find Harry's liking towards Ginny very negative. She actually greeted him with a smile today. Harry walked straight to her station and cleared his throat. Susie looked at him and smirked,<p>

"How may I help you, sir?" Sarcasm. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Susie, I need your help with Ginny. I am running out of ideas to approach her."

"Oh! Really? I thought you have this planned out."

"Out of all people I have to convince, at least you should know better that I care for Ginny."

Susie was searching for something in his face, may be some kind of reassurance. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Introduce me to Ginny today."

This time it was Susie who rolled eyes.

"And how am I going to that? I don't even know your name!"

'It's Harry ."

Susie nodded.

"So, we have a deal?"

Susie seemed surprised, she said, "What deal? You can't call this a deal. A deal is a deal when two parties agree on something where both parties gain something out of it."

"Just think of it this way Susie, you are helping two people to get together. What could be merrier than this?" Harry winked.

Susie looked irritated at the same amused. She replied,

"Fine. Just don't talk when I am talking. Nod along with me."

"Here Ginny Comes."

Harry turned around to see Ginny was on the doorway. Harry swallowed hard. If everything goes alright, maybe he could take Ginny for a nice date today. As Ginny took her usual seat, Susie whispered urgently to him, "Stay here. Join me when I will give signal."

Susie approached Ginny with a nice smile. They chatted a bit for few minutes when Susie cleared her throat. Harry could hear them clearly even though he sat opposite to Ginny's table.

"Ginny..Umm- I don't know how to say this, but I have a favor to ask."

Ginny smiled and said, "Don't be silly Su, ask me anything. I would try my best."

"See that bloke over there?"

Susie was pointing directly at Harry. He hastily looked away and had a sudden great interest in the menu of the café.

Ginny said in a doubtful voice, "Yes."

"He is my nephew and came from Manchester yesterday. Poor lad, he had never been to London and he needs some company of his own age I think."

Harry couldn't help but feel surprised at Susie's acting. She was bloody brilliant.

Ginny seemed confused, she said, "Su..I don't think I am the right person. You know, I have never been to many places in London except for work and your café-"

"Then this gives you an excellent excuse to see around the city."

"I don't know-He needs some blokes. Besides, I have to go to the school."

Susie sighed and said, "I understand. I don't want to pry dear. I will just tell him to-"

Ginny bit her lip for a second and said hastily, "Wait Su..You requested me a simple thing and I promised you. So-"

Before Ginny could finish, Susie cut her off. "Ohh Ginny! You have no idea what a big favor you are doing for me. I am so busy with the café I'd hardly get any time to show.."

Ginny stopped her and said, "Su..You are blabbering. It's nothing. Now, why don't you introduce me to your nephew?"

Susie turned around and raised her voice a little, "Harry dear, why don't you come over here and meet a friend of mine?"

Harry stood up from his seat and started to walk towards Ginny's table. His heart was practically thumping as he felt Ginny's eyes on him.

"Ginny, this is Harry, my nephew." Susie grinned.

He said awkwardly, "Hi."

Ginny smiled and held her hands for him.

"I am Ginny. I will be the escort for you today."

Harry smiled and said, "Really my Aunt fusses a lot. I told her that I can enjoy the city by my own..But when she sets up her mind on something nobody can stop her. She is a force to reckon with."

"So I've been told." Ginny replied.

All of them chortled.

Suddenly Susie urged him and Ginny, "Why don't you two get to know each other little while I bring your coffee?"

Ginny smiled and motioned Harry to have the seat in front of her.

"So, first time in London?"

"Yes..I am on a term break from university." Harry had to thank the Dursley's for this quick response. Their letter from last week was all about Dudley's admission to some sort of prestigious university.

"That's great. Which subject?"

"Psychology." Harry was now mentally patting himself on the back for coming with great witty answers. Maybe lying isn't that hard when one is practically desperate for survival.

Ginny looked surprised and said, "Wow! That's a hard one."

"It is but interesting also."

Harry decided it was best to change the subject. Both of them were now walking on dangerous grounds and if they keep talking, surely their knowledge about muggles is going to fall short.

"So, what do you do?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I am a painting teacher at a Kindergarten."

"You are an artist," Harry commented.

Ginny laughed while she said, "I would hardly say so."

"Got to know each other?" Susie came back with their coffee.

Ginny replied, "Trying to."

Harry took a sip of his coffee as Ginny asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

He shook his head and said, "It's up to you. You are my guide, remember?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah, but do you have any specific places in your mind?"

"No. Nothing particular."

Ginny seemed to think for a second before saying, "In that case, you can come with my school and we can go to some places after I finish my meeting."

"Meeting won't last long. It's just a routine thing for the teachers." She assured.

Harry smiled, "Fine with me."

* * *

><p>The weather was bright today when they bid Susie goodbye. Ginny asked him about his family, he had to say, he had none except for his Aunt Susie.<p>

"Why are you living in Manchester then? You could come here and stay with your aunt."

Harry smiled and said, "I could but my parent's home holds some dear memories and I love Manchester. It's a lot less chaotic than London."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

Harry added in an afterthought, "Have you ever been to Manchester?"

Ginny shook her head. Harry added with a smirk, "Then I will be your escort, when you visit there."

Ginny looked amused as well. She said, "Deal."

They walked few blocks when Ginny said they have to take the tube. Although Harry rode tube few times, still he didn't feel comfortable. He realized he would be very much relieved the day when he and Ginny could talk freely without all the façade. The tube that they hopped in was jam packed with all the office goers. They didn't even get a seat. Ginny reassured that, their journey was going to be short as Ginny's school is only after two stations. Harry tried to strike a conversation with Ginny but there were too many people on the tube. Both of them realized it was too loud for them to talk so they just awkwardly smiled at each other few times. At the second station, almost half of the people on the tube seemed to disembark. Trying to get past the door, one woman almost shoved Ginny aside. Ginny somehow lost her balance. Before she could even fall Harry hastily caught her on time. He steadied her and asked out of concern, "Are you okay?"

Ginny, slightly out of breath assured him, "Yes. I'm fine. I am used to all of this."

Ginny was about to add something more when abruptly Ginny's eyes focused on something on the floor of the tube. She bent to get it from the floor.

A Newspaper.

Ginny started to look for the woman who passed Ginny in a hurry.

"No use. She is gone." Harry commented.

At that moment the tube closed its door and started to move.

To assure Ginny, he said, "Nobody cares about a paper. I am sure she had already read it."

"She didn't." Ginny sighed. She slowly opened the paper and started to skim through the headlines until Ginny's eyes stopped on something. Concerned, Harry asked,

"What is it?"

Ginny, still didn't take her eyes out of the paper. She asked, "Harry, what is the date today?"

Harry understood it in a second. He was wrecking his brain to come up with something when Ginny asked again,

"Harry, what is the date today?" Ginny's voice was demanding.

"What do you think what date is today?" Harry was cursing himself for not being able to find any subject changer. Ginny's face hardened. "I am not in a mood for riddles."

Ginny abruptly addressed the man who was standing next to Ginny. "Excuse me sir, can you please tell me what date today is?"

The man looked annoyed. Harry was now begging that the man would refuse to answer Ginny.

"It's August 17th."

"Which year?" The man was eyeing Ginny as if she was crazy.

"2002."

Harry just stood there, unable to stop the inevitable. Ginny turned towards him; he could see her body was slowly shaking. He murmured, "Ginny..Is-Is everything alright?

Ginny just shook her head and whispered, "I have to go home. It's important. I am sorry-"

The tube stooped at exactly that moment at their stoppage. Before Harry could even stop her, Ginny bustled passed him. Harry was only seconds late to follow her. As he stepped in at the station, to his utter surprise, he saw there's no sign of Ginny! He searched from one point of the station to another. The station seemed pretty deserted, only handful people could be found here and there. She must have disapparated, he concluded. Harry, cursing himself, felt it was entirely his fault. How he could be so thick to forget that the newspaper she reads everyday is from five years back? He should have just seized the paper out of her hands. In desperation, without thinking Harry apparated at the Weasley house to follow Ginny.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry apparated outside of Weasley house, he could hear Ginny's voice.<p>

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Ginny dear, calm down." Molly requested.

"No! I won't CALM DOWN. Tell me! Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry slowly entered the kitchen. The kitchen was full of Weasley members. Molly, Fred and George, Ron all of them were looking at Ginny anxiously. They didn't even notice when Harry entered amongst them.

"You lot owe me an explanation. I demand to know. What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

Ginny whole body was now violently shaking. Her face was getting red with rage.

"Ginny, why don't you have a seat and let me explain." Ron said.

"NO! I won't. What happened to me in the last five years? '

"Ginny.." Molly started to weep. It was at that moment, both Arthur and Hermione came out of fireplace of the living room.

Ginny saw Arthur and ran towards him, "Dad! I don't know what's happening to me."

Arthur murmured, "Ginny-"

"Dad..No one is saying anything. At least you should tell me the truth." Arthur hastily looked at Molly for a brief second. Molly sniffed and nodded in approval.

Arthur closed his eyes for a second before saying, "Ginny dear, come here, have a seat." But Ginny rooted to her spot. Arthur, sighing in defeat said, "Let us make this easy on you. I don't think you would be able to contain these information in one go."

"Dad, you think I'm easy to break. But for once try me! I can handle this." Despite looking very defeated, Arthur started with the story.

Ginny was quiet the whole time until Arthur was explaining about her memory loss. She whispered, "What do you mean by short-term memory?"

Arthur swallowed hard, said, "You remember everything up to day you were kidnapped. You can't retain any new information..That's why you don't remember-"

"The last five years." Ginny whispered.

Molly took a step forward to hug her daughter. But Ginny seemed in no state in understanding what's happening.

"Hold on a second. I can't retain any new information? What does that mean?"

It was Hermione who answered her, "Ginny, every night…when you go to sleep, you forget the day's events."

Hermione sighed and continued, "Every morning you wake up thinking it's Mr. Weasley's Birthday in 1998."

Ginny, at that moment looked so vulnerable, the urge to soothe her, take all the pains away from her was overwhelming Harry.

Ginny took her head in her hands and said in a hoarse voice, "That means you lot celebrate dad's birthday everyday with me."

Hermione answered with agony clear in her voice, "Yes."

Molly tried again to hug her daughter but Ginny shook away from her. Abruptly, Ginny's face changed to something cold and said, "Why you didn't keep at Mungo's?"

The Weasley lot looked momentarily stymied as they took a second to fully comprehend Ginny's words. Molly looked outraged, "GINNY! How could you say that?"

Ginny shook her head, "I am a burden. I am a freak. You shouldn't waste your lives on me like this."

Molly came forward and shook Ginny with all the force she's got, "Ginny, look at me…I said, look at me. Do you have any idea how much we love you? Do think we would be able to see our own daughter left alone at Mungo's only to live a normal life? Let me tell you Ginny, we would never ever have a normal, happy life without you."

Ginny looked at her mother with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled tiredly. Her eyes somehow became focused on the people who were standing quietly for the last fifteen minutes. She looked at Ron and asked, "Did Canons win against Harpies?" Ron smiled and said,

"I owe you five galleons my little sis. Harpies has been in a great form. Rumor is that, they are going take this year's world cup." Ron added with a little wink

Ginny turned to Fred and George, "Fred and George, you two don't look good at this serious face."

All the Weasley's laughed in unison. The tension in the room seemed to ease a bit. Ginny inquired further, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Running in full form at Diagon Alley. We have bought a place at Hogsmeade as well." One of the twins added.

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "Did my prat brother asked you on a date?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, Ron finally gathered up the courage to ask me a year and half ago."

Ron retorted, "Hey! That's not fair. If I was not bloody terrified of your temper I would have asked you long ago."

Ginny smiled and said, "I have no idea how to thank all of you. What you do for me every day is-" Ginny's voice trembled. This time Molly finally hugged her daughter fiercely and murmured,

"Shhh..Everything is going to be fine dear."

Arthur also came forward and placed a hand on his daughter. He said, "We are sorry too." They stand together for few seconds before Molly whispered to Arthur, "I should to take Ginny to her room. She needs some quiet."

The remaining Weasley's looked at Molly and Ginny's retreating steps for a second until someone shouted,

"Dad, who is this bloke?"

Harry's trance was broken by sudden alarm in Ron's voice. He realized he had been standing in front of Weasley family for the last fifteen minutes without even thinking of the consequences of his sudden appearance among them.

In a fraction of a second, five wands were pointing directly at him. He swallowed hard.

Arthur said in threatening voice, "Who are you? What are you doing in our house?"

"Let us guess, non-red hair, no freckles, you must not be a Weasley." Fred and George said unison.

Harry seemed it was best to disclose his true identity at this tight situation.

"Sir, I mean no harm. I am Harry..Harry Potter."

The pin drop silence in the room was intense. Harry couldn't even dare to move from the point where he was standing.

Fred and George's mouth were literally hanging open. They shut it for a second and opened again to say something but no words came out. Both Arthur and Hermione still didn't lower their wands as they seemed to scrutinize his face. It was Ron, who spoke first.

"Merlin's Pants! It really is Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Love xoxo)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I have enjoyed writing this chapter immensely; it's full of humor and action. Let me know if you like this chapter or not.

* * *

><p>Ron's declaration must have gotten all the Weasley's out of their stunned silence. All of them including Hermione started to talk at the same time. Harry stood there, apparently too surprised at Weasley clan's reaction. Furthermore, he wasn't able to decipher words that were thundered upon him. He was this close on using the <em>silencing charm<em> on everyone when Molly Weasley's voice surpassed all the voices of the Weasley's together.

"What the hell is going on here? Ginny is asleep, at least try to keep it low-"

Molly came hurrying towards the kitchen and stopped dead on her tracks. Clearly startled at the sight of Harry, she said, "Oh! We have a guest among us. I am so sorry. My sons are a bit..Fred, George, Ron! What is wrong with you? We have a guest-"

Before she could continue, Harry tried to assure her, "Er..It's okay Mrs. Weasley."

"But mum, you don't know who it is-"

"Enough Ron! Have you forgotten your manners?

"Molly, this is Harry Potter." It was Arthur's calmed voice which declared Harry's identification.

"Wait! What?" Molly's eyes bulged in surprise. Of course her eyes settled on Harry's forehead and he knew instantly what she was looking for.

"The scar faded after the battle." Harry answered.

Harry could feel everyone's eye on his forehead. Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable under everyone's stare, it was Hermione who came to rescue. She said,

"I think we should have a seat."

None of the Weasley members seemed much convinced. Harry understood that he would also be suspicious if someone came out to his kitchen and declared himself as Sturgis Pudomore who had been gone missing after the war. Vowed to make the Weasley's believe in him he took a seat at the kitchen table. Fred and George were looking irritated at their parent's behavior.

"If I were you Dad, I would have used _Veritaserum _on him." One of the twins stated.

"Bill ought to strengthen the protection surrounding Burrow. Just because the war had ended, doesn't mean we are still safe. Who knows how many Harry Potter's are going to pop up in our kitchen!" It was the other twin who added crossly.

"Please, let me assure you, I am really Harry Potter. If I have to drink Veritaserum to prove it to you, then I wouldn't mind."

"If I were an impostor, I would have said the same thing." Ron commented.

"It's not like we have storage of Veritaserum-"

"Hermione could make one easily Fred." Ron said in a proud tone.

"Boys, we are getting off-track here. Let the bloke talk. It doesn't matter if he is Harry Potter or not, what matters most is why he is here." Arthur said calmly. Molly and Hermione nodded.

Fred said curtly, "So, please enlighten us with your story Mr. Potter or whoever you are."

Harry cleared his throat. Wondering how to start, he said, "Erm…I know it's difficult for you to believe me as I came uninvited. I can understand your predicament. You wanted to know where I was for the last five years." Harry stopped for a second to look at everyone and continued, "After the war, I stayed put. With all the attention from press and Wizarding world, I buried myself in Auror training to have a quiet life."

"You are an AUROR! Wow..That's interesting. We have always wondered what you were doing-We all thought, you'd become Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"RON!" Hermione was looking at Ron with deep irritation.

"What? Can't I ask about his choice of career?"

"Yes. But there's a time and place for these questions.."

Harry smiled a little and said, "It's okay. Teaching never really attracted me much."

"If you are an Auror, then how come nobody has seen you coming in and out of ministry all these years?"

Harry looked straight at Arthur and said, "Kingsley helped me. My apartment and my office are connected by floo network. As for my job, only my department knows I work here. Normally, I take on overseas operations." He looked at Ron and emphasized,

"It's just easier."

Arthur was silent for a long moment before he said, "I am not sure what to say. Kingsley is a dear friend of mine. I will talk to him about it. But what concerns me here is that, why are you here Mr. Potter?"

The moment has come which Harry had been dreading since their conversation started. He was about to reply when the sound of someone appearing at the fireplace stopped him.

"Mum, Dad?"

Harry was familiar with this voice.

"At the kitchen, Charlie." Molly called.

Harry mentally groaned. This day is turning out to be from bad to worse. Charlie appeared in the kitchen looking rather disheveled.

"Where's Ginny?" Charlie's voice clearly showed concern for his sister.

"She's taking some rest." Molly replied.

Charlie sighed and said, "I got Bill's owl. He got stuck at work but he will be here at the dinner."

Charlie seemed oblivious of Harry's presence. He took the seat opposite of Harry and continued,

"How did she take it this time?"

"Same as last time." Ron answered his brother.

Charlie sighed again and forwarded his hand to pick an apple from the fruit basket. But his hand stopped as his eyes fell on Harry. His eyes widened with surprise and shouted abruptly,

"YOU!"

Charlie stood from his chair suddenly and leapt towards Harry. Before Harry could even do anything, he was thrown at the kitchen counter and Charlie was throwing punches all over him. All the Weasley's started to shout at the top of their lungs at seeing Charlie's mad rage. Fred, George, Ron came forward to push Charlie away. But Charlie's wrath and stockier build were equal to three of them together. Not until someone shouted '_Petrificus Totalas'_, he felt Charlie's whole body on him has become rigid. Ron with a heave removed the immobile body Charlie aside. Harry stood up, panting heavily; muttered a feeble _"thanks"_ to Ron and removed the blood out of his lips with the sleeve of his robe.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ABOUT?" Ron asked Charlie, who was still unmoving but his eyes were burning with fury.

Molly came forward and said, "I am so sorry. Charlie's a bit hot tempered."

Still panting, he said, "It' o-kay, Mrs. Weasley."

"You are bleeding, let me help-"

"It's just a small cut. Don't worry please."

Harry turned to look at the kitchen and at the sight of it; he could only state that a tornado has just been hit here. Not to mention, all the Weasley's were standing wearily except for Charlie who was still on the floor. He looked at Molly apologetically and said, "I am sorry about your kitchen."

Molly shook her head and said, "It's nothing. I have had worse."

Ron, on the other hand, had crouched down next to Charlie and said sternly, "I am going let you off. But you owe us an explanation."

"Best would be to let him stay the way he is. It's about time he learns some lesson." Molly said angrily.

Harry would have loved it too if Charlie remained silent until he is finished with his story. But Arthur interjected and said, "No, Molly. I think he wants to say something. " Arthur waved his wand with simple flick and Charlie was free.

Tumbling slightly, Charlie stood up, and his first words were,

"Do you Have Any Idea who this bloke is?" Charlie looked furiously at all of them.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter, or at least he says so." Fred replied with a snort.

"This bloke is the one…Wait, What? Harry Potter? Which Harry Potter? The bloke who defeated HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE –NAMED?"

Molly sighed and said, "Seriously Charlie, you can be so thick sometimes. Yes, this is THE Harry Potter. He was just about to tell us why he came here when you interrupted."

"He can't be THE Harry Potter cause this is the bloke who.."

Ron replied impatiently, "Of course, how would you know what Harry looks like? You were off to Romania during our Hogwarts years. We saw him everyday. He looks a lot different than he used to look back in that time though." The twins and Hermione nodded.

Charlie shook his head and said, "Would you lot let me finish? I am trying to say something here."

Charlie turned to look at his dad and said, "Dad, this is the Bloke I told you about who has been stalking GINNY for the last two weeks or so."

For the second time in one hour, the kitchen of the Weasley house experienced another pin drop silence. Harry knew, this time it was him who needs to break the silence before anyone else.

"I can explain. Please if you could-"

Arthur, now pointing his wand now at Harry said in a threatening voice, "You have one minute to say whatever you want to say."

"Please. If you could calm down and listen.."

"Fifty-Nine seconds." Fred and George have started counting.

"You are lucky that I am not throwing you to the Aurors right now."

"Fifty-Seven. Tick tock..Tick tock, if I were you I would start talking now." Fred added.

"Fifty-Five Freddie...Freddie, do you know what? I bet ten Galleons that this isn't even THE-BOY-WHO-Lived. Just think, if I want to impress a girl, I would have said I am Harry Potter as well. Great pick-up line." George winked.

"Forty-eight seconds. I reckon you are right Georgie. Bet is on."

"Enough!"

Both Fred and George stopped dead at their banter as Harry couldn't hold his temper anymore.

"Today I have been nothing but trying to be cooperative with you. But you lot haven't given me any chance to explain. You want to know if Charlie is saying the truth, right?" He looked straight at Arthur and said,

"No. I haven't been stalking Ginny. She couldn't remember me when I tried to talk to her in our second encounter. Out of curiosity, I came to café for few days when Susie told me all about her."

"I bet she is now all interesting as she forgets every day's events? Perfect girl for a bloke who wants to have a one night's stand." Fred sneered.

Harry ignored the jibe; he was looking at Arthur, who looked very confused.

"Mr. Weasley, I-I care for your daughter. I can understand that you are protective of your daughter. But I want to help her..If you let me, I can try-"

"Don't you dare to imply that I haven't done my best for my daughter." Arthur was now looking grave.

"I am not saying that. But it might be possible for me to help her. I have sources-"

"Do you think I have left any stones unturned for the last five years? Do you think I enjoy the sight of my daughter who celebrates my Birthday everyday? You can't come here in my house Mr. Potter and say that you care for my daughter in just few weeks of acquaintance than me."

Breathing heavily, Arthur stopped talking. Molly came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry didn't know what to say. All the words have been exhausted from him. But he tried again

"Mr. Weasley, I would never ever compare myself to you. You are Ginny's father, what you have done for her, sets an example to all the fathers in the world. But that doesn't mean I care less for her than any of you.

He stopped for a second before continuing, "Have you ever thought how betrayed Ginny would feel, if she wakes up one day and realize looking at the mirror that all of her hair has become grey? How would you explain to her that how come suddenly she isn't seventeen but a fifty year old woman?"

"We don't enjoy this façade Potter. But if you have better solution then please do share." Charlie snapped.

"Tell her the truth."

"Tell her the truth? Are you out of your wits? Haven't you seen.. how violently she reacts? This could permanently damage her."

"But if we do this slowly there might be some positive changes-"

"ENOUGH!"

Arthur's trembling voice startled both Harry and Charlie.

"Mr. Potter, I am not going to risk my daughter's life based on a chance. All the Healers have tried everything!"

"But if we could do this in an unconventional way-"

"I am not going to make my daughter a guinea pig and I want you out of my house- Now! And If I ever see you near my daughter again, I-I swear.."

Arthur's body was shaking so violently that Molly had to push him to seat on his chair. Molly looked at him pleadingly and said,

"Please, you shouldn't be here. Just go.."

Harry slowly turned his back from all of them. Never in his life, Harry felt so defeated, so dejected.

Somehow even before getting her, he has lost Ginny Weasley today.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Yeah..I know I have broken my promise again. I really wanted to update but I wasn't sure about the plot line and I had to rethink some stuffs. This chapter is a short one compared to others but it's going to set the base for next few chapters. So, let me know how you do like my plot the way it is going.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his watch. <em>11:10.<em> She is late. He ran his hand through his untidy hair nervously. Last two days has been just…Numb, there's just no other word for it. It felt like he was trapped in some kind of loop where time doesn't matter. It wasn't like that he wasn't used to loosing people. But somehow the agony was nothing like he had experienced before. He realized Ginny was his ray of hope, a hope of starting a new life. Neville, Seamus, Dean didn't say anything when he came back from The Burrow looking as disheveled as ever. They knew something was wrong. But yesterday, Seamus banged his door almost for fifteen minutes, just when he was about to break-in, Neville stopped him. Neville simply said, "Come out when you feel up to it mate. We are here for you." Harry only stared at the door, didn't had the energy to say anything. He was about to sunk into his numbness again when at that moment, a tiny owl came fluttering at his window. He wasn't in a mood to read a letter. But the owl kept tapping his window for almost ten minutes before he let the owl enter out of irritation. The tiny owl was fluttering excitedly, after few minutes of struggle; he was able to untie the letter. He opened the letter lazily and it said,

_Harry,_

_We need to talk. It's important. Can you meet me tomorrow at Susie's café at 11? If yes, then please send your reply with Pig._

_Hermione._

The fact that it was Hermione, out of all the people in the world who wrote to him was quite as surprising as the name of the tiny owl.

What was so important that Hermione wanted to meet him? Does she want to humiliate him more? But Hermione didn't seem so agitated like all the other Weasley's the other day. His head was swarming over all these questions and he knew what he had to do to get his answers.

"I am so Sorry. Really, I was stuck-"

Harry, consumed in his thoughts, didn't see when Hermione came into view. She seemed slightly breathless and her hair was bushier than ever. Before she could continue with her explanations of being late, he cut her off.

"Hello Hermione. Why don't you have a seat and take a breath?"

Hermione smiled a little before taking the seat in front of him. She said,

"I was stuck in a meeting, I apparated as soon as-"

"It's okay. I take it, you work at the ministry?"

She nodded and replied, "Department of Regulation and Control of magical creatures."

Hermione seemed to studying his face and he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. He knew he was a mess and his face must be showing how hard the last two days were for him. He thought it was best to come to the point. He was about to ask when Hermione cut him off and said,

"I know you must be wondering why I told you to meet here. Before answering I think, I owe you an apology."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Harry, I am really sorry. The reason why I am here, is to apologize for our behavior at the Burrow."

Harry shook his head and said slowly, "Hermione, it's okay."

She didn't look convinced at all. She said apologetically,

"Harry, if I were in your position I don't know what I would have done-"

Harry shook his head and said, "I can understand all of your frustration, anger concerning Ginny. Any family would have wanted to protect their daughter."

"But the way we behaved-It was almost irrational. We should have let you to give an explanation."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he said, "Hermione, please. It doesn't matter."

Hermione sighed and said, "Yesterday, Kingsley came by. They believe now that you are actually Harry."

"Well, that's a relief!" He gave a shaky laugh.

"It's not funny. Really I could tell Mr. Weasley was the most sorry of all of them."

Harry remained silent for few seconds before Susie came for their order.

"Hey Hermione, long time no see. How's..Oh! I see, you have met Harry!" Harry couldn't blame Susie for her tone of surprise, after all she was used to seeing Ginny with him, not Hermione.

"Yes. Harry and I used to go to the same school and very recently I have met him through Ginny," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

Susie smiled at this and asked for their order. Hermione told Susie to come back after their conversation was over. She turned to look at him again and said,

"Harry, what I actually came here to say is I believe you and I know that you care for Ginny as much as any of us do."

Harry muttered a feeble "thanks", trying his best to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"Harry. I want you to look at me and say that you are ready to fight for Ginny."

Surprised, he looked at her and saw that her eyes were somehow swarming with conviction, excitement and a little bit of sadness.

May be Harry's eyes have given away the answer Hermione searching for, he couldn't tell. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Ginny is more than my best friend. She is my sister that I never had and I want her to have a normal life and-"

Hermione took a pause before saying, "I think you can give Ginny a happy, normal life."

Harry didn't know what to say to this, his voice was constricted.

"Harry, I want to hear your theory. I am ready to try anything that can help Ginny. It's been five years, it's now or never." Hermione said with a pleading tone.

"I can understand your desperation Hermione but I am not going to do anything without the consent of Mr. Weasley," Harry replied solemnly.

"We won't. Mr. Weasley trusts my judgment. If he sees that I am backing you, he will come around sooner or later. First, I need to hear your theory, if it's viable then no one would oppose you Harry," confidence was apparent in Hermione's voice.

"Now, tell me..You were saying something about doing something unconventional."

"I was but I haven't give it much thought-"

"I can help." Hermione voice was quivering with excitement.

Harry sighed and said, "I am not sure if this will work or not but-" he weighed his words before continuing,

"Ginny can't remember the last five years. I-I think her memory needs a little push."

Hermione's face showed she didn't understand.

Harry explained further, "If somehow we could show her the last five years-What she missed.."

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second and said, "Yes. I see from where you are getting this theory. Doctors often said-"

"Doctors?"

"Yeah. Doctors often say in some cases of memory-loss of muggles, a subtle press on can help to bring the memory back. Why didn't I think of that? Of course, Mrs. Weasley and others would have never agreed. Perhaps Mr. Weasley would-"

Harry realized that Hermione was now mainly talking to herself rather than him.

"Erm..Hermione?" Harry tried to get her out of reverie.

"Oh! You are right Harry. This could work. This might work. Considering I'm a muggle-born too, I should have come up with that first."

"It's nothing Hermione, it was just an idea I got few days back."

Hermione was now contemplating, suddenly alarmed, she said, "When you say, show her the memories, what do you mean by that? Surely, we're not going to use a muggle telly?"

"Pensieve."

Hermione's eyes became huge with surprise. Harry wasn't sure if she was familiar with Pensieve. Of course, it was one of Dumbledore's prized possessions of which Harry have had the opportunity to use during his Hogwarts years.

"A Pensieve? How you are getting a hold of that?"

"You know what a Pensieve is?"

"Of course. It's a rare magical artifact. Very few people in Britain have seen one!"

"Dumbledore had one. I used it too."

"Professor Dumbledore! But-I didn't. Well, I mean, I went to his office few times..I suppose, he kept it hidden-"

"Hermione,you are talking to yourself again."

"Oh! I am sorry Harry. It just took me by surprise, that's all. But how are you going to get it? It belongs to the current-well, now it's headmistress Professor McGonagall!"

"I am aware of that and I think I can persuade her."

"But McGonagall is very strict. I hardly think she would do favour-"

"Yes . But she knows me and I think when she will hear about Ginny's condition, she would do nothing but try to help her in every way possible."

Hermione nodded and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Hermione, I still don't think it's a good idea-"

"Harry, we are in this together. I promise I would try to make it as easy as possible for you. Don't worry about the Weasley's. They are practically my second family. They act tough outside but I know how broken they are-I will persuade them. You only have to trust me Harry."

Hermione's half-pleading tone left Harry nothing to say, except to nod.

Hermione asked again, "What do we do now?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "We need memories of those people who were there during the time of incident. Their memories are crucial I think. As far as I know, that includes- Mr. Weasley, Bill and Luna Lovegood."

Hermione face showed she was concentrating hard. She added,

"Yes. I think, the memories of the Healers at St. Mungo's might help too."

Harry knew their plan had flaws but he knew better that sometimes knowing the flaws are the only way to set one in right direction.

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

"What? Oh! Nothing. Listen Hermione, the first step is to have Mr. Weasley's permission, his memory is the most important one."

"Leave it up to me. What are you going to do about the Pensieve?"

"I have to go to Hogwarts and ask McGonagall. But it seems prudent that I go there after you ensure Mr. Weasley's consent."

"I will owl to you as soon as I have taken the situation under control. Though I am not sure how many days it will take. Possibly a week."

Harry smiled a little and said, "Take as much time as you need Hermione."

Suddenly, he realized he was being terribly rude by not ordering something for Hermione.

"We haven't ordered anything yet. What do you want? I'll call Susie."

"Harry, it's okay. I am rather in a hurry. I have got another meeting at two and I have to prepare for it."

"In that case, I will not waste your time then. Um, just keep in touch, will you?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course. It was nice to know you..Hey Harry, wouldn't it have been great to know each other during our Hogwarts years?" Hermione added in an afterthought.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, it would have been amazing."

They fell silent for a moment when out of curiosity Harry asked, "Um, Hermione which house were in? I never really noticed-"

"Ginny and I were both in Ravenclaw."

"Good to know. Wait a moment- are you _'The Hermione Granger'_ who went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, the very one."

"That's why you looked familiar. You practically stole the spotlight that day!"

Hermione blushed a little and said, "I suppose that was my Cinderella moment."

Suddenly she looked at her watch and said, "Harry..I have got to run. Don't worry; I will let you know the updates."

Hermione took her bag and stood up and said, "Harry, but you take care of yourself. I have to admit you look quite terrible."

He laughed and said, "Yeah. I will."

Hermione smiled again and started to walk toward the door but after few steps, she stopped. She looked back and said,

"When you say we need to get all the people's memories that are important to give Ginny's memory a shove, I think that include yours too, Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Well, first of all, I want to say that I dreaded writing this chapter. Actually, this fic was all planned out when some of lovely reviewers said, they are expecting a different ending to this fic than the movie 50 first dates. I finally settled for this outcome after writing-rewriting this chapter almost 4 times.

* * *

><p>Hermione has kept her promise. It took her five days to send the confirmation that all the Weasley's have agreed to his plan. But Harry wasn't convinced, he owled Hermione and asked what was Mr. Weasley's response to all of these. Hermione replied, Mr. Weasley trusts their judgment. She urged him to get on with the collection of the Pensieve.<p>

Collecting the Pensieve had been the easiest thing to do in this whole process. McGonagall was very sympathetic after she heard what happened to Ginny. He couldn't assure though how much time they will need the Pensieve but she assured him that they could keep it as long as they wish. Hermione told him to come over to The Burrow the next day for assorting the memories for Pensieve. The next day, when he entered the burrow, he had to admit he was quite nervous. After all, the kind of alienation that grew between him and the Weasley's, don't go away that easily. But the welcome he got from the Weasley house left him surprised. Mrs. Weasley saw him first and came hurrying towards him. He was about to greet her when she hugged him tightly. He had never been hugged so fiercely before. She released him after few seconds and said, "Ohh Harry! I am truly sorry about the other day. I hope you can forgive us." He hastily replied,

"No-No Mrs. Weasley. It was just a misunderstanding-"

"Come on in. Everyone is waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

The burrow was not full of people as Harry had expected. Only Bill, Hermione and Mr. Weasley were waiting for him in the kitchen. Harry was expecting to see Ginny, he hadn't seen her more than a week though he knew she was at her class. Still, he hoped. Bill shook his hands and Hermione flashed him a smile. But the person he was looking forward to greet was Mr. Weasley. But Mr. Weasley was looking as defeated as ever, he tried to smile but it more looked like a grimace. He shook Harry's hand and said quietly, "I hope you can forgive us. I can't change what happened that day but I would like to make a fresh start."

It was hard for Harry to believe that this was the same Mr. Weasley he had met just a week ago. He replied, "Of course, I hope so too."

They all seated at the kitchen table when he asked about the other Weasley's, Hermione replied,

"The less the better."

They all sat quietly for a moment when Mr. Weasley said, "So, Hermione told us about your theory."

Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley continued, "And we think this might work. Now the question is, whose memories are we going to use?"

All of them discussed and debated for an hour when at last they decided that it was best to use Mr. Weasley and Luna's memories since they were both present during the major incidents. Hermione, who was seating next to him, asked in a low voice, "Aren't you going to use yours?" Harry shook his head and said, "If this works, she will remember me in any other way." Hermione was about to argue, but his stern gaze shut her up.

They decided to get on with collection of Mr. Weasley's memory whereas Hermione promised to collect Luna's. The collection of memory was rather unnerving for Mr. Weasley cause he saw Mr. Weasley's hands tremble when he put his tip of wand on his temple. Harry put his hands reassuringly on Mr. Weasley's and said quietly, "It's okay, Mr. Weasley." His assurance must have calmed Mr. Weasley because after that he was able to put his memory steadily in to a vial. All of them looked at the silvery substance for a while when Hermione finally asked,

"When should we do it?"

"This Sunday." Harry replied calmly. "Ginny will be home."

* * *

><p>All too soon enough it was Sunday morning and Harry disapparated from his flat for the Weasley house. When Burrow appeared in front of him, he stood there for a moment, thinking whether they were doing the right thing or not. What if something goes horribly wrong? He knew that at the twelfth hour, he should not let these uncertainties bother him. He chewed about these things for the last couple days and today is definitely not the day for these thoughts. He even discussed with Neville, Seamus and Dean. All of them thought this has a really good chance to bring Ginny's memory back. Making up his mind, he slowly entered the Weasley kitchen. The whole house seemed silent except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Hermione were awake and talking in low voice to each other.<p>

"Ohh, Harry you are here! Looks like, I am not the only one who didn't get much sleep last night." Harry could see justification to Hermione's remark because Hermione had black circles around her eyes which was a clear evidence of her lack of sleep.

Mrs. Weasley came forward and said, "Morning Harry. Have a seat and I will make you some Tea."

Harry took his seat and asked, "Is everything going according to the plan?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Ginny will come for her breakfast around 8:30." Harry looked at his watch and it said, 8:20. Mr. Weasley who was looking rather tired as well said, "If this doesn't work Harry I promise no one will blame you for anything. It was our conscious decision and I hope you wouldn't feel guilty about whatever happens today.

Harry, a little surprised, nodded.

Suddenly there was a sound of someone's footsteps descending from the stairs and they all became cautious in a moment. Hermione whispered urgently, "Quickly Harry, get under your cloak." Harry hastily pulled the cloak over him as he became invisible to everyone. They all agreed that in their previous meeting that it would be better if Harry stayed under his cloak, as Ginny wouldn't use the Pensieve in front of a stranger. Under his cloak Harry saw Mr. Weasley squeezing the hands of Mrs. Weasley reassuringly and Hermione glancing at Bill as if she was also looking for some kind of assurance as well. But Bill simply nodded. Ginny's voice floated in,

"Mum?"

"In the kitchen dear," Molly replied.

Ginny slowly came into view, looking rather groggy from her sleep but still, she was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"Morning everyone."

Everyone in the kitchen except Harry murmured "Morning." Ginny went to kiss Mr. Weasley on the cheeks and said, "Happy Birthday dad." Mr. Weasley replied in a constricted voice,

"T-Thanks Dear. Have a seat."

Ginny sat next to Mr. Weasley and yawned loudly.

"Mum will you fix me a cup of tea?"

"Of course."

Ginny stifled another yawn and said, "I wish all of us were here. The Burrow is just not the same without all the chaos!" Ginny sighed. Molly gave Ginny her tea and said in an assuring voice, "Everyone has work dear but the good thing is I invited the whole lot and they promised to come at tonight's dinner!"

Ginny beamed. She then looked questioningly at Hermione, who was seating at the opposite of her, "Hey Hermione, how come you are here so early? Where is Ron?"

"I came to help for the dinner and you know Ron, how lazy he is, especially on a Sunday."

Ginny sighed. Hermione started to look more nervous than she already is and Harry knew the time has come.

"Ginny, Um.. You are right. I have other reasons for coming early too."

All the inhabitants at the kitchen became more tensed than they already are.

Ginny, mildly surprised asked, "Why?"

Hermione swallowed hard and took a glance at where Harry was standing under the cloak, invisible.

Hermione continued despite her nervousness, "Do you remember during our sixth year, one day we were in the restricted section in the library and I told you about a rare magical artifact where one can see memories of his own and others?"

"Hermione, we used to spend half a day at the library and you blabbered about loads of artifacts, which one you are talking about?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the Pensieve?"

"Pensie-vee, Yes..Pensieve. I remember. You told me something like very few have seen them -"

"Yes! Recently, I have learnt that Professor Dumbledore had one."

Ginny, clearly surprised, said then, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He always had a knack of doing or having something strange.. Wait a moment! Why are you telling me this today? Don't tell me that you have acquired one too?" Ginny's eyes widened.

Hermione's reply was in a very low voice, she looked almost embarrassed.

"Er- actually I have acquired -" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ginny exclaimed,

"What? When? Who gave it to you? Do you have it with you now?"

Hermione smiled a little and said, "One question at a time. One colleague of mine managed to give it to me; Professor McGonagall gave the permission to use it. And yes, I have it with me now."

Hermione slowly put the Pensieve from the chair next to her on the table. Ginny stood up to get a clear view. She looked awed and whispered, "This is.. Simply beautiful! Bill, mum and dad, have you seen it?"

"Yeah, Hermione was just showing us when you came in." Bill replied.

"I wish we had some memories to put in." Ginny sighed.

"As a matter of fact, we have. Mr. Weasley just specifically picked a memory of him for you." Hermione tried to show a false tone of excitement.

"It's a memory of you, Ginny," Arthur said softly.

"You have been planning this for a long time. Haven't you?" Ginny's eyes shined with excitement.

Hermione somehow managed what looked like a grin and said, "Yeah, we wanted to surprise you!"

Ginny raised her brow as she inquired further, "It's dad's birthday, not mine."

Mr. Weasley's voice slightly shook while he replied his daughter, "Think of it as more of a _thank you gift_ to you."

Hermione asked, "So, should I put on the memory?" Hermione addressed this question to Ginny but it felt like she was asking the other's permission. Mr. Weasley nodded.

Hermione carefully put the silvery substance on the Pensieve from the vial, slowly swirling it with her wand.

"Go on. Put your head in to it," Hermione prodded.

"What! I have to put my head?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ginny, sometimes you can be so thick like your brothers. Yes, you have to put your head otherwise how you're going to see the memories?"

Ginny nodded and slowly placed her head on the Pensieve. The way she looked at the pensieve with excitement, made Harry feel guilty. She trusted them but they were using that trust to show something agonizing. It was almost close to a betrayal.

They all knew it'd take only few minutes so Harry removed his cloak and went forward stand beside Ginny and Hermione. All of them were looking each other anxiously, waiting for something ominous. Ginny's body trembled suddenly, as if she was about to slide off the chair. Harry hastily tried putting his hands around Ginny to stop her from falling. But he realized he didn't need to because Ginny's face was still in the Pensieve and somehow she managed to steady her balance.

Two more agonizing minutes passed when Ginny finally removed her head from the Pensieve. Her lips trembled but somehow her voice failed her. She tried again,

"W-was..How long?"

"Five years," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"You have been doing these for the last five-"

Tears started to roll down her cheek but she continued, "My long-term memories- are they alright?"

"The Healers couldn't be sure but we found some gaps." Hermione replied quietly.

Ginny nodded but to everyone's surprise she started to rub her temple. Worried, Molly asked, "Ginny dear, are you alright? Is your head hurting?"

Ginny shook her head violently and said, "I'm trying to remember something. Damn it!"

"You don't need to do this to yourself," Molly said sternly. Ginny greeted her teeth and said, "I have to! Give me a moment to remember please!"

Utterly perplexed, they didn't feel it was prudent to stop Ginny from whatever she wants to do.

Ginny closed her eyes then and after a minute she snapped her eyes open, exclaiming, "Wait! I-I remember!"

No one moved for a second, as if time had finally stood still. All the inhabitants in the kitchen were hoping against hope. Hermione asked cautiously, "What do you remember Ginny?"

"You-know-who and-"

"And?" Hermione urged.

"Harry Potter," Ginny whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed for a second and but they wiped it off very fast. Harry, on the other hand, didn't dare to take a breath.

"Harry Potter? You remember him?" Bill sounded confused.

"R-Remember him? I don't know what you're talking about, I'm asking about the WAR Bill! Who Won?" Ginny demanded.

Harry sighed, a ray of hope flickered for a second before enveloping him again with darkness.

Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, gave answer to Ginny's query. "Harry and The Order were able to defeat V-Voldemort in the end." Mr. Weasley clearly still had trouble using the Voldemort's name.

Ginny sat down and Mrs. Weasley came forward to place a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. She whispered,

"We are so sorry dear. I hope you can forgive us. We tried our best but -" Ginny looked at her mother and said, "I know. You don't have to say anything Mum."

Hermione, however, continued, "Um, Ginny- We have one more thing to say. When I said one of my colleagues helped me to acquire this Pensieve. Well actually-" Hermione hesitated,

"It was Harry, Harry Potter who has helped us." Out of his reverie, Harry realized he somehow forgot that they had decided earlier to reveal his identity to Ginny, just to _'officially'_ introduce him for today.

Hearing this, Ginny's eyes widened with surprise.

"And he is here with us." Hermione added. Until now, Harry was standing at the back of Ginny which is why she wasn't able to see him. Slowly he walked passed her, to stand in front of her. Harry could feel all eyes were upon him but he was aware of only one pair of eyes.

A pair of brown shaded eyes.

Harry couldn't feel what his expression was, maybe it was devoid of emotions. But that didn't concern him much. What startled him almost, were Ginny's eyes. As if her eyes were showing some sort of recognition, she whispered,

"This can't be. I-it's impossible."

Before anyone could even say or realize anything, she started to run for upstairs and called back to them, "I need to see something! I will be right back!"

"GINNY!" Molly called her.

But Ginny ran past them without any backward glance. They looked at each other, feeling uneasy. After a minute or so, they could hear noises were coming from her room. She was rummaging for something.

Harry looked at all of them; they all looked as bewildered as he was. Soon enough, Ginny came hurrying from the stairs, holding a canvas.

"I needed to check. I-I had to make sure-" Ginny was out of breath because of her running.

Pointing at the canvas, Molly asked, "Ginny, calm down. What's going on? What is this?"

"Mum, please all of you need to see this! I woke up today and saw this beside my bed. I must have finished this portrait few days ago; just take a look! The colors are still fresh!" Ginny carefully put the canvas on the table for everyone to see.

Hermione gasped.

A pair of striking green eyes was looking at them from the canvas.

Harry's eyes.

His portrait.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I didn't plan to upload this week because of my semester final exams. But yesterday's exam was so bad that I thought if I write a new chapter may be it will help to improve my mood. So, here it is! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was quite dark for Harry to see anything clearly. The shed besides the Burrow kitchen was small and lightly lit. After several hours of silence, upon Hermione's insistence, he agreed to talk to Ginny about what happened because of the Pensieve. He knew the unsaid words need to be uttered for both of them before progressing any further. He was just about to knock when he realized that there was no door for him to knock. He hesitated for a moment before entering the shed quietly. But the scene that unfolded before him made Harry forget where he was, what his purpose was. It was Ginny. But this Ginny was different than the Ginny he knew. This Ginny was lost in her creative world; she was working on her canvas. It almost looked like she was battling with it. There were several patches of paint in her hands and T-shirt but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were squinted due to heavy concentration. She didn't even realize when Harry entered the shed. He was about to call her, when his right hand accidentally fell a paint brush that was beside him, on a tool. The noise made Ginny jump. She whirled around to see who it was. There was long a moment of silence as she saw him with wide eyes and said nothing. Harry could feel that she was not okay after what she had gone through this morning. She was fighting a battle of her own. He knew he had to break the silence between them.<p>

"I- I am sorry. There wasn't any door to knock."

She didn't say anything but turned her back on him and looked at her canvas. Her brow frowning slightly, while she said, "Something is wrong," frustration was evident in her voice.

"Sorry?"

She was still looking at her new creation and said impatiently,

"This painting. Something is wrong. It's not turning out as I expected."

Harry came a few steps closer to have a better look. Ginny used only two colors- black and red. The whole painting was based in various shades of black but in the middle there were several scarlet patches, as if the painting was bleeding.

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her and smiled sadly, "I don't know much about modern artworks."

Ginny nodded impatiently and said, "I suppose, I will figure it out later."

She took a piece of cloth from a table beside her and started to clean her hands.

"I never wanted to be an artist." She stated.

Surprised, he asked, "You didn't?"

"I wanted to be one of the best Chasers in the world. Ravenclaw was practically handicapped without me when it used to come to Quidditch." She added.

Harry didn't say anything. She continued, "Instead I become a pathetic painting teacher at a kindergarten, who can't even remember what she has taught to her students in her previous class."

Harry shook his head and said, "A kindergarten student doesn't need to excel in her class. All they need is some care and support which makes you a perfect teacher."

Ginny looked at him again with her piercing gaze. He continued, "Besides your hands in painting are excellent. The Portrait you drew -" He stopped because Ginny's sharp intake of breath at the mention of the portrait that she drew of him. It was because of this portrait, they were now here. It was their first step together to something better.

He looked at her eyes, trying to convey his words, said again, "The portrait you drew- was beautiful."

She nodded slowly and whispered, "It's not the only one."

Surprised, he asked, "You drew more of me?"

She picked a note book from the table and handed it to him. He took it from her and started to turn the pages slowly. The note book seemed a bit old while he turned first few pages. The first picture which was drawn after first several pages, almost made his jaw drop. It was a pencil sketch. It was his sketch yet it was a younger version of him. He was holding a snitch and all the Gryffindors were celebrating around him. There was a short note which said,

"_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: Harry Potter catches the snitch" _

Curiosity took over him as he hastily turned few pages and saw another sketch. It was him again, holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor which was stained with the blood of Basilisk. He hurriedly turned a few pages to see what's next, this time it was again a sketch of him but battle worn and clutching Cedric's body after he returned from the maze in the Triwizard tournament. The pain was so vividly sketched that it overwhelmed him for a second. Amazed, he turned another thirty pages or so to find the notebook blank. He was about to stop looking when he saw that the last two-three pages were not empty. The first page showed an accurate sketch of his eyes with glasses on. He went to the next page; it was only the sketch of his untidy, black-jet hair. The next page was sketch of the structure of his face.

Ginny broke his amazement and said softly, "That's all I got. I-I need to practice the structure of the person's face before I start making the portrait on canvas."

Harry looked at her and said, "How come-?"

Ginny understood what he was referring to and replied quietly, "I used to be fascinated by your life. After all, you were The-Boy-Who-Lived."

He swallowed hard and slowly returned Ginny her notebook. Ginny took it from him and whispered, "Hermione told me what you did for me the last month."

Ginny averted her gaze when she said the next few words, "I want you to stop."

Harry couldn't believe his ears as he looked at her. It was evident that she was trying her best to maintain her forced calmness.

He replied, "No."

Ginny looked at him sharply and asked, "No?"

"I can't back down. Not now."

"Why?"

"It's- It's too late for that. I've made my decision."

"You are wrong. It's never late to get back on your decision. Especially in this case, where there is a high chance that I won't even remember you tomorrow." Ginny's face lost her stillness.

Harry could feel his temper rising. He said strongly, "I knew the repercussions of my decisions when I made it and I am sticking up to it. But why are you saying this now? After all we have done and progresses that we made, you want that to go in vain?"

Ginny momentarily cringed at his accusation. Harry felt bad instantly for saying that. She looked at her feet and shook her head.

"No. It's just..I am thinking about others. What my family did or does every day for me, I can't let them suffer like this, not anymore." Ginny's voice seemed to found the lost conviction again. Ginny was about to continue when he almost growled,

"STOP IT!" Ginny became so startled that she looked almost anxious of what he was about to say.

"Do you think you are the only one victim here? Your family suffered as much as you. When you say you won't burden your family anymore, let me tell you, wounds don't heal that easily. You can't sweep away pain just by running away, not like this! This is what family is for. To share one's burden." Harry was looking straight at Ginny when he said these. But Ginny didn't stop to challenge him.

"So, where do you stand?"

"What?"

"You are not family, why should you bear my burden?"

Ginny's statement literally slapped Harry in the face. He knew it was the truth. His face must have faltered because it made Ginny apologetic right away.

She came a step a closer and whispered, "I-I am sorry. I didn't want to say it like that."

She took a quiet breath and continued, "You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone whole. I may not remember you tomorrow. How many days are you going to spend in convincing me who I am? How many days we will have use the Pensieve to make me remember my past, present?"

"Do you not think I don't want a happy, normal life? I would give up anything- anything to live normally." Ginny added softly. Harry realized that Ginny was finally giving up to the agony that she was fighting from this morning.

She whispered as she said, "I want to remember the man that I love and I want to have a family like any other."

"But we have to be realistic Harry. Sooner or later you will get tired of me." Harry was about to interrupt but Ginny stopped him. She shook her head when she said, "It's the truth. Why go through all of this when we can neap this in the bud?" Ginny's voice slightly quivered at the last.

Harry stood silent for a long moment. Slowly he replied in a low voice, "It's not possible anymore. Don't you realize I can't be whole without you? My life was changed at the very moment when I saw you at Susie's café."

He looked at Ginny pleadingly. Her face was now still full of denial. He needs her to understand, to trust him. Nothing changed at the shed last half an hour except it grew darker. Few candles that were lit did nothing but to increase the darkness. Ginny was looking at him, though undecided, uncertain.

The half lit room suddenly made everything surreal except for him and Ginny. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet took the charge of him. In two strides, he came to stand in front of Ginny. Her face was now inches away from him as he saw her so closely for the first time. Her unsure and scared face made Harry murmur,

"Ginny.."

He cupped her face with his right hand and made Ginny come closer to him than already they are. It almost looked like Ginny lost all of her consciousness as well. Before they even realize what they were doing, Harry slowly started to descend his lips.

And their lips met for the first time. The sweet smell of Ginny, the taste of her was overpowering. It was a blissful oblivion. The kiss was slow and gentle but it conveyed the mutual feelings that were hard to describe in words for both them.

As they broke apart slowly, Harry saw tears were tinkling on Ginny's cheek. He understood that these tears were both of joy and sorrow. He knew that both of them were now fighting a battle which seemed lost from both ends. But as long as they had each other, it's going to be okay.

He looked at her beautiful brown eyes while he swept the tears away with his hands and whispered,

"I will tell you. Every day, every minute..Who you are, your past, present, future. Everything. You will never lose yourself. I won't let you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They Kissed! Can I get a Hallelujah? It's like Ron and Hermione kissing after 7 damn years!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** First off all, I know my apology is nowhere near enough for my old readers. Last June, I finally got a Beta, 'Majerus' to help with Wowy's plot holes. But when we actually went for re-editing, revamping of posted chapters; it turned out to be very cumbersome task. After several attempts, we realized if this continues then we'd be never able to finish this story. So, we decided to clean up some major blunders (Time line of this fic) and leave behind the small mistakes. To my old readers (if there are any), you guys can read the old chapters again to refresh your memory and give a review on how we did on cleaning up.

To my new readers, welcome to this enthralling saga of Harry and Ginny's ever evolving relationship.

**PS:** A bit long chapter (take it as an apology gift) :P

* * *

><p><strong>With or Without you: Chapter 14<strong>

**N**othing had really changed in the last twenty-four hours except for the fact Harry felt rejuvenated for the first time in a very long time. He woke up quite early and realized it has been ages since he had a nice, long shower and a decent breakfast. After a hearty breakfast, Harry thought he should wake Neville and ask him to come along with him to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>When they apparated in front of the Burrow they were welcomed by nice weather for the month of September. Harry could feel a slight crispness to the autumn breeze.<p>

"The Burrow looks a lot different in daylight," Neville commented.

Harry smirked at this response because he understood what Neville was referencing. Neville was remembering their last visit to the Burrow when they came to _'observe'_ the Weasley's.

They entered through the open kitchen door and saw Molly was serving Arthur his breakfast.

"Harry! We were just talking about you, why are you standing there? Come on in, have a seat!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I've brought a friend of mine with me today-"

Neville, who was standing behind him, came forward with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced.

Arthur and Molly came forward hurriedly to welcome their new guest and requested them to have a seat for breakfast. Harry replied quickly, "No-No..Mrs. Weasley, we've already eaten."

"Ohh, don't be silly. One can never have enough breakfast and look at you two! No one should be this thin at your age! Come on now-have a seat." Molly ushered them to the kitchen table.

Both Neville and Harry looked at each other helplessly and resigned to take their seats.

Molly started to pour them some tea as eggs began to prepare themselves in the background.

Arthur turned to Neville, "So, are you an Auror too Mr. Longbottom?"

"Please call me Neville, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur smiled a little, "Okay, so Neville-"

"Yes, I joined the Auror training the same year as Harry."

Harry was feeling restless, so he interrupted, "Where's Ginny, Mr. Weasley?"

Alarmed, Arthur might have felt it was not prudent to talk about Ginny in front of Neville.

"Er... She's just-"

Harry understood Arthur's uneasiness and said, "Neville knows everything Mr. Weasley. In fact, he helped quite a lot in this whole process. We can talk freely if you don't mind."

Arthur nodded. Molly, who was serving bread and some fried eggs to them, said quietly, "Hermione is with her."

"Hermione? She stayed here last night?'

"Yes, we thought it was better for Ginny to hear the recent events from her friend given that we're not using the Pensieve today."

Harry nodded to this piece of news and asked Molly again, "How's Ginny taking it today?"

"Calm so far."

Harry felt a touch of relief; at least she didn't react as violently as the other day. Although there's also the other concern for repercussions from yesterday's experiment. Would she remember him? As soon as this question hit him, he realized he was being selfish. Why does it matter so much if she remembers him or not? Shouldn't be Ginny's well being his number one priority above everything else? Even his feelings?

"Harry, your tea is getting cold." Molly pointed.

Harry was forced out of his reverie and replied, "Oh! It's fine Mrs. Weasley."

He gulped his tea and tried to join in the conversation that was going on between Neville and Arthur.

"You look familiar-I think I've seen you once or twice at the ministry."

Neville smiled and replied, "You might have, unlike Harry, I don't have problem going into public."

Arthur looked at Harry sympathetically, "I can only imagine your botheration Harry."

Harry laughed, "I'm quite used to all the pointing and staring. I've had practice since I was eleven."

As the laughter died down, they continued with their conversation. Arthur, suddenly curious, asked, "I don't want to pry Neville, but your name rings a bell. Longbottom, are you somehow related to-Erm... Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

Looking down at the table, Neville said quietly, "Yes, they are my parents."

Arthur whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

At that moment, the sound of footsteps from the stairs above stopped their conversation. Molly and Arthur abruptly became very stiff while on the other hand, Neville and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

Hermione came into view looking rather worried and disheveled. Seeing Hermione's condition, Harry realized she loves Ginny as much as anyone else in this family. Ginny, who was next to Hermione, was looking quiet and lost in her thoughts.

Molly went forward to usher her daughter into the kitchen. While Molly murmured a few soothing words to Ginny, all the inhabitants of the kitchen stood. Ginny, who was looking down at her feet slowly looked up and her eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry could feel Ginny's piercing gaze yet he also felt some sadness deep down in those beautiful brown eyes. Their eyes only met for a brief moment though it felt like an eternity to Harry. Ginny didn't show any further signs of recognition, she went ahead to wish her father good morning. Arthur asked Ginny to sit next to him.

She shook her head and said, "I will dad, but before anything I'd like to have a word with Harry."

Arthur looked at Harry for a second and nodded, "Of course dear, we will leave."

"No dad, you lot stay. The living room is fine for us."

Ginny left the room without taking a backward glance at Harry. Hermione, who was standing next to him, urged, "What are you gaping at? She wants to talk with you! Go!"

Harry entered the drawing room to find Ginny was standing, hands folded in front of her with a solemn look on her face. Feeling a bit unsure how to approach the young woman, he only said, "Erm..Hi!"

Ginny looked at him for a long moment and Harry could somehow feel that Ginny's softness for him was lost today, instead he could feel her uncertainty in her gaze. Finally she spoke, "Hermione told me everything. Including what happened yesterday."

She took a pause before adding, "I can't remember anything from yesterday."

Harry knew this was inevitable, yet somehow along the line he was hoping she wouldn't utter those words.

He sighed and said, "I know."

"The Pensieve didn't work."

Surprised at Ginny's conclusion, Harry shook his head, "No, it did exactly what it was supposed to do. It gave your memory a shove."

Ginny's puzzled expression showed she didn't understand what he was referring to.

Harry continued, "Just think on how much we progressed in the last few days! The portrait which you drew of me recently is a clear indication that somehow, unlike any other events of your day, you didn't forget my face."

Ginny closed her eyes as if she was concentrating. She opened her eyes and said in resignation, "I can't do this. It's too difficult."

In desperation, Harry took another step forward to close the gap between them. This seemed to alarm Ginny because she made a quick step back. Seeing this, Harry didn't proceed further. Instead, he tried to talk to her from a distance.

"Ginny, no one is asking you to remember anything. Why are you pressuring yourself? We are already progressing; all you have to do is to trust me," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes blazed at this, "Only to trust you? How? It's easy for you to say, isn't it? I barely even know you! It's only your face that is familiar to me! Otherwise, I wouldn't even-"

Ginny fell silent because she must have thought she crossed some line in her fury. Harry knew what she was saying had full truth in it but to actually hear those words from Ginny for a moment made Harry feel as if someone punched him in the gut. He gave her a minute to calm down.

He sighed and continued, "I know it's difficult for you to accept this situation, let alone me! But I can help you to get better and if you do someday then I promise I'll respect your decision. I would not pressure you to feel obligated to me in any way."

He couldn't believe he was saying these things but he knew it was the truth as he spoke. To gain Ginny's trust, he had to be selfless. He had read somewhere that if you love someone then their happiness should be the only thing you'd pray for. If that meant he had to sacrifice his own happiness for hers then so be it. Ginny has the right to make her own decisions. If she gets better someday, he would respect her choice.

This decision suddenly made Harry feel as if all of his energies were drained out him. He continued resignedly, "But what I'm only asking is for you to let me help you. Your family already gave up before I came along and for the first time, I've seen hope in their eyes which was even missing a week ago."

The pleading tone in Harry's voice was unmistakable and he thought it must be working because he could see Ginny's face was becoming softer. All of her anger was melting away. Ginny slouched on the sofa, defeated to Harry's logic.

Harry added quietly, "Last night, I promised to take you to St. Mungo's. Seeing your recent development we thought it's prudent for you to do a check-up by the Healers."

Ginny slowly nodded.

"You should have some breakfast then. Go on. We'll wait."

* * *

><p>When they (Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione) apparated in front of the dingy, shabby department store Purge &amp; Dowse, Ltd, it was already close to eleven. Hermione wasn't supposed to come along with them but seeing Ginny's icy demeanor since this morning, Harry asked Hermione to join them to help to ease things. Ginny and Neville's introduction didn't go as expected either. Neville introduced himself, smiling, but Ginny kept staring as if she did not understand a word Neville uttered. Harry apologized to Neville but he didn't take Ginny's aversion seriously.<p>

Hermione and Neville, on the other hand, seemed to get along fine from the moment they met. From their conversation Harry concluded that both of them share an interest in Herbology. Harry sighed. At least they are getting along. Ginny was walking next to Harry but she said not a single word to him. Harry didn't find it sensible to say anything now, hoping she'd come around eventually.

The four of them entered the hallway of St. Mungo's without any fuss. It had been a while since Harry visited St. Mungo's but it all looked the same. The hustle bustle of the staff and the usual collection of wizards and witches with weird sicknesses. They saw a middle-aged witch was scolding her son, who was burping colorful bubbles in every two seconds. Amused at the scene, they were just about to approach the desk-witch of the reception when out of nowhere a bloke came screaming, "Shoo! Shoo! I've the pus of Mandrake in my eyes! Somebody please help me! I can't see anything." The bloke was indeed right, his eyes were already all swollen and red, so they let him go to the desk-witch before them. After directing the bloke to the third floor, the desk-witch was able to pay them attention. She asked, "Who's the patient?"

Harry motioned to Ginny and said, "Ginevra Weasley to see mind Healer Augustus Pye."

The witch continued, "Does she have an appointment?"

Harry replied, "Unfortunately due to an emergency we couldn't make-"

The witch said cordially, "It's against our policy to let anyone see the Mind Healers without an appointment."

Harry persisted, "Please, it's an emergency! Besides, the patient has a complicated history and I'm sure if you could let Healer Pye know-"

The desk-witch, perhaps seeing his desperation, checked through a roll of parchment and said, "As it happens, Healer Pye is available at this moment. Go to the fourth floor and then to the right, you'll find him in the _Janus Thikey Ward_. Harry said a "thanks" to the witch and beamed at the company who were waiting behind him.

As they took the lift to the fourth floor, Hermione stood next to him and whispered, "Harry! What are you doing?"

Surprised, he asked, "What?"

Exasperated, she replied, "Make a bit of effort to lift her spirits, will you? She's not going to come around on her own if you keep your distance!"

The lift opened at fourth floor and Neville and Ginny got out first. Harry muttered urgently, "Okay."

Hermione gave him a look which clearly meant _'see to it'_. They took the right turn and were about to ask someone for Healer Augustus, when a man spoke excitedly, "Look who it is! Miss Weasley!"

They turned around and saw a chap, aged around thirty that was grinning at them. He came forward hastily and shook hands with Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, it's so nice to see you again! I'm your Healer, Augustus Pye."

Ginny was taken by surprise and looked outright awkward. She muttered a feeble, "Same here."

Understanding Ginny's discomfort, Augustus said, "Please, there's no need to feel obliged to pretend you remember me! Considering the patients I deal with, I'd rather say I'm quite used to it by now."

Ginny turned a beautiful shade of crimson at this remark. Trying to save her from further embarrassment, Harry came forward to introduce himself and the others.

After hearing his name, the healer's jaw dropped. He kept shaking Harry's hand and saying, "It's such a pleasure Mr. Potter, such a pleasure."

"Mr. Pye, we're here to talk about Miss Weasley's condition."

Realizing he was still gaping at Harry, "Eh? Oh, right! Miss Weasley! Please come to my office Mr. Potter, we can discuss the case there more conveniently."

Harry motioned everyone to follow the healer, they were walking towards Pye's office when Harry heard Ginny whispering to Hermione, "Did he have to play I'm-the-Harry-Potter card?" Ginny's irritation with him was evident.

Hermione replied, "Oh Ginny! I'm sure he didn't mean to do it intentionally. Harry is a very humble bloke."

Harry couldn't hear any further because Pye started to talk in a chattering voice as they entered his cramped, messy office.

"My office is a bit crammed, sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Potter."

"It's fine Mr. Pye," Harry said.

"Hermione and I could wait outside, this might take a while," Neville regarded the piles of paperwork.

Ginny was now giving Hermione a '_don't-do-this-to-me'_ look. Hermione smirked and said, "You're right Neville, we should just wait outside."

Hermione and Neville left the office and Harry motioned Ginny to take a seat in front of Pye's desk. Ginny took the seat without any resistance and Harry sat next to her.

"So before we proceed further, let's look at her file, shall we?"

Pye swished his wand and out of what seems like a hundred patient files, a folder flew to Pye's hands.

"Yes, here it is."

Pye went through several pages for few minutes in silence and then looked back at them.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, tell me what brings you here? Is there any recent development?"

Ginny seemed at a loss, and though she seemed reluctant to rely on him, she turned to look at Harry.

"Mr. Pye, there have been slight improvements in Ginny's condition and we would like to talk about what steps should be taken next."

"Could you please explain what happened? Because I can't help you unless I know everything in full details."

Harry took a sideways glance at Ginny; she sat stiffly looking straight at Augustus. He went over what has happened and how they decided to use the Pensieve to how Ginny remembers him through her sketches.

Augustus looked slightly puzzled, he asked, "What do you mean by Ginny remembering your face? When did she meet you? We know she can't retain any new information; that part of her brain got damaged!"

Harry saw it was best to proceed further with the events with caution; he didn't want to alienate Ginny further.

"I met her a fair few times last month in the café that she goes every day. When she couldn't recognize me on our second meeting, I got to know about her condition. I had known that the Weasley family had been a great help to Professor Dumbledore, so I thought by helping Ginny a little, I could show my gratitude."

Ginny looked at him, surprised at his explanation. Harry knew this wasn't the _'whole'_ truth, but Pye doesn't need to know more than he is required.

Pye nodded and said, "The use of Pensieve on your part was undoubtedly ingenious Mr. Potter. But it could have permanently damaged her."

"But it didn't, her family knew the risks and we think it may have helped."

"Yes, in that case I'd like to take a look. Miss Weasley, would you mind?"

Pye came forward with his wand and said in a reassuring tone, "It's nothing; you're only going to get a tinge of sensation for a moment."

The Healer muttered something and his wand became alight with what looked like a whitish glow. He swished his wand on Ginny's head twice. Ginny, eyes closed, must have felt something because he saw her shivering both the times.

He then went ahead to tap his wand twice on a parchment; to Harry's utter surprise he saw the blank parchment was becoming filled with writing.

Pye took his seat again and caught Harry's expression; he smiled and said, "It's nothing Mr. Potter. I just took a look at Miss Weasley's brain. The charm works well to verify the extent of damage."

Harry nodded and saw Ginny was listening intently as well.

The mind Healer started to read the parchment, his brow frowning a little; he took Ginny's file from the desk and started to compare both the parchment and file side by side.

Worried, Harry asked, "Is everything alright Mr. Pye?"

After an agonizing moment of silence, Pye shook his head violently and cursed under his breath,

"Merlin's Pants!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** My Beta **Majerus** edited this chapter to mark our one year of collaboration. To tell you the truth, we might not have progressed much with Wowy as much as we hoped but what I've gained from my beta in the past year isn't measurable. He has inspired me to continue to write, he has showed me the bits and pieces of literature, he has increased my thirst to learn more..I don't know what can I say except for Thank you M..Thanks a lot!

* * *

><p>Anxious at Pye's reaction, Harry asked; "What's wrong?" Healer Pye looked at him, eyes almost bulging out while he said, "This is unbelievable!"<p>

Before Harry could ask, Ginny cut in, "Please, tell us!"

Healer Pye handed Ginny the file and the parchment to read. After an agonizing minute of silence, she looked up with a confused face, and said, "Mr. Pye, I-I don't understand Healer language. What does it say?"

Pye said impatiently, "Miss Weasley, the charm gave us a tentative percentage of magical damage on your brain. It has come down to 55 from 75 percent!"

Ginny took a sharp breath; Harry, on other hand, exclaimed, "But how is that possible? We only used Pensieve yesterday! Surely the magical damage has not been reduced overnight, has it?"

"Mr. Potter, the fact that Miss Weasley didn't show any signs of improvement even after using potions and charms was the matter of concern over the last five years," Pye said in a serious tone.

Harry shook his head vigorously and said, "What are you saying Healer Pye? We should consider ourselves lucky seeing her improvement? Shouldn't we try to look for the cause of improvement? This would make her treatment a hell of a lot easier!" Harry almost felt a twitch of temper.

Pye nodded and said, "Mr. Potter, you have to understand, we mind healers walk on very shaky ground. The human brain is a mystery not only to us but to the muggle doctors as well. We've been trying to find a solution for memory damage for a while now. We've collaborated with other ministries from around the world to find a cure. Despite all of this, we've had only limited success, and many times different patients react much differently to one cure or another. I do hope you realize that magic has its limitations."

Pye took a breath and continued, "I'm not entirely sure what caused this dramatic improvement, but a Pensieve can't do this on one night. If it was after a month of Pensieve treatments then it would have made sense but-"

Harry concluded Pye's unfinished thoughts, "This means Ginny's condition was improving before we used the Pensieve. Something must have triggered it a while back."

"Yes."

Ginny was quiet throughout this debate, she seemed to be concentrating on something as she stared ahead blankly.

"Miss. Weasley, do you have anything to say, any questions?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know but I must have remembered Harry from our previous encounters. Otherwise how was I able to draw his portrait?"

Healer Pye's brow frowned as he said, "This is clearly an interesting development. I'd like you to keep in close contact with me from now on."

"What about the Pensieve?" Harry inquired.

"I would have liked to discuss this with other mind Healers first but for now you should keep on using it until you see any noticeable changes in Miss Weasley's condition." Harry nodded.

Breaking a moment's silence in the room, Ginny said earnestly, "Mr. Pye, are you sure that you don't have anything that we haven't tried to bring back my memory? Some sort of new spells or potions? I-I'm just... tired. More so is my family. I can't bear what they have gone through for me... not anymore." Ginny looked down, distressed.

Harry took a glance at Pye before leaning in and murmuring to her, "We've agreed. Not now, we've come so far, it's not the time to make haste." Ginny looked up, her eyes locking for a moment with Harry then she turned away to look at Pye.

Healer Pye was eying the two of them with curiosity. He addressed the young red head, "Miss Weasley, I can not comprehend how difficult the situation must be for you. We've given you the most advanced potions yet there have been no results. Charms, in contrast, are a more delicate type of treatment but we've tried all of those as well-"

"I know. I saw it on the Pensieve. I am not questioning your credibility Mr. Pye, I-I'm only... frustrated," Ginny sighed.

"I understand." Healer Pye looked momentarily melancholic as well, and then out of the blue, he beamed and stood, "Come to think on it, if you two have time, then I'd like you to come with me. You might find this interesting."

Intrigued, Harry looked at Ginny for her approval but she was already standing up, "Sure."

* * *

><p>They walked down the hallway following the Healer; taking a right turn to enter the <em>Janus Thickey Ward.<em> He was surprised to see Pye taking them there! He was about to look for Neville and Hermione when he realized they'd be with Neville's parents of course.

At the threshold of the ward, someone bumped into Healer Pye.

"I am sorry. I didn't see you there."

Pye replied hastily, "It's okay Mr. Lockhart. In fact, I was actually coming to visit you."

"Visit me? You have come for my autograph haven't you? Come, come, follow me; I've a whole lot just for my fans!"

Harry's jaw dropped. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart! But there was hardly any resemblance to the Lockhart he used to know. This man was unkempt to the last detail, all the shine from his stylish golden hair was long gone. One would wonder when he had last combed his hair or had a shave. Only his smile remained the same, that foolish smile who believed he still holds the coveted award of _Witch Weekly's most charming smile._

Pye looked back at him, "Mr. Potter, I hope you remember your Professor."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" 'After all I am partially responsible for his condition', Harry muttered. He was reminded of the Chamber of Secrets incidents when he and Neville went to rescue Hannah Abott from the Chambers and Lockhart's memory charm backfired because he tried to wipe their memory off with Neville's broken wand.

Ginny, who was walking next to him said, "I can't believe this! Professor Lockhart!"

"You remember him?"

"Oh, I remember my Hogwarts years just fine; I also remember that you rescued Hannah from the Chamber," Ginny said adoringly.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

Ginny was looking at Lockhart and suddenly her mouth formed a twitch of smile. Intrigued, Harry asked, "What?"

Ginny mused, "I had a crush on him," eying Lockhart.

Harry laughed and said mischievously, "Should I be jealous?"

Ginny was about to give some reply in jest but she stopped mid-way to fully comprehend his words. Harry realized what his mistake was so he hastily tried to assure her, "I was only joking, I should have thought that through. I-I'm sorry."

Ginny didn't reply him, but her temporary good mood was lost. Harry fell silent too, he needed to find some way to deal with Ginny's fluctuating mood but unfortunately he was long out of ideas. 'It was about damn time he ought to learn how to get a hold of his tongue around Ginny' he cursed himself quietly.

All of them walked past some of the empty beds until they reached Lockhart's bed at the middle. Mrs. Longbottom's bed was at the end of the ward, Harry could see Neville and Hermione sitting beside the bed. Seeing Harry, Neville signaled he was coming to them.

Lockhart was already going through his bedside locker for his autographed photos, talking to himself, "Where are those extra photos I put here last week?"

"There's no need to be so hurried Mr. Lockhart. Ms. Strout, would you please come here and help him?" Pye signaled.

Ms. Strout, a middle aged witch who was wearing the same colored robes as Healer Pye, came forward from behind and said, "Now, don't ruin your locker Lockhart dear. You have given away almost all of your photographs. I've kept these with me. Here you are."

In the mean time, Neville came to stand next to them, "Mate, what are you doing here? Do you know this patient?"

"I reckon you know him too, Nev."

Lockhart came forward with a gleeful look upon his face, thrusting a signed photo to every one of them.

"I ought to take some new photos Ms. Strout, I don't like to keep my fans waiting. By the way, have there been any fan letters from Gladys Gudgeon or Veronica Smethley? They were supposed to write to me this week," Lockhart blabbered.

"Now now dear, don't get your hopes up. Don't you remember how you got upset last week because you didn't get any letters?"

"Yes," Lockhart pouted.

"So, there you go. Your fans can wait. Now did you take your potions that I left for you this morning?"

"Yes," A childish smile formed on Lockhart's face.

"Don't go running anywhere again, okay? I can't spend my whole day looking after you," she admonished with a motherly tone.

Lockhart nodded.

Ms. Strout turned to look at them, smiling, "Lockhart is such a sweetheart; I have been looking after him from the very beginning. He was difficult at first but the new potions did him some good. He remembers... well, mostly."

Neville, who was watching the scene enthralled, had his mouth hanging open. He stammered in an almost inaudible voice, "P-Professor Lockhart?"

Lockhart's hearing was sharp, he looked up at Neville, his brow frowning, "My dear lad, I think you're making a mistake. I know I am one of the biggest celebrities of the Wizarding world but I have never taught anyone. Of course, readers who are gaining knowledge from my acclaimed books might like to call me Professor, but that would not make me an actual professor!" Lockhart was aghast.

All of them were now gaping at Lockhart, Healer Pye who was silent during Lockhart's blabbering said, "As you can see, Mr. Lockhart's memory has returned only partially, he still can't remember his Hogwarts year as Professor."

"Ten years! How come I never saw him before?"

"Ahh, Mr. Longbottom! I didn't realize you were with Mr. Potter today. Perhaps you haven't seen Mr. Lockhart in the past because it's difficult to keep him confined in one place. He loves to run from one floor to another to... sign autographs."

Neville grinned and Harry knew it was because even after ten years, Lockhart was still as thick as he used to be.

Healer Pye motioned them to walk forward, "Miss Weasley, can you tell me why do you think I brought you here?"

Ginny shook her head, and Pye continued, "I wanted to show you how lucky you are. Memory damage is complicated; most of the patients don't ever show signs of improvement, as in the case of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

"Longbottom?" Ginny sounded confused.

"They are my parents," Neville said quietly motioning forward.

They came to stand at Mrs. Longbottom's bed; Hermione stood up and came to stand next to Ginny. She murmured, "This is awful."

Harry went forward and kissed Mrs. Longbottom's forehead, asking, "How are you doing Mrs. Longbottom?"

Mrs. Longbottom, who was looking very shabby and even more withered than Harry last saw her, didn't look up at him. She kept staring at her two hands as if all the mysteries of the world were stored in them.

"Miss Weasley, you should be able to remember what happened to Mr. Longbottom's parents." Pye said to Ginny with a glance in her direction.

Confused, Ginny was about to ask what Pye was talking about when he answered, "Your long term memories should be working fine; I'm hoping you do know some information from the first Wizarding war."

Ginny nodded and she concentrated a moment, then finally the recollection dawned upon her; she whispered as if she raised her voice something ominous was going to happen, "Dad told us once, when I was in my third year that… that Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured to madness by Death Eaters."

"You're right Miss Weasley. Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured so severely that they lost their memory completely. Consequently, they became mentally unstable."

Healer Pye took a breath and added, "Another example of memory damage and its long term effects."

Ginny looked at Neville, her eyes full of remorse and understanding, said, "I-I am so sorry... I don't know what to say."

"It's fine," Neville smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>They lingered half an hour more during which Ginny sat with Hermione in front of Mrs. Longbottom, and Neville and Harry went to pay a visit to Frank Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom's condition was worsening day by day so the Healers had decided to move him to a separate cabin. Unfortunately, Mr. Longbottom was fast asleep thus they left without disturbing him.<p>

"I need to go back at the ministry, I've a meeting at two," Neville said as they came out of St. Mungo's.

Hermione added, "I should go back too. Ginny, will you be okay with Harry dropping you off?"

Ginny nodded.

Neville, who was standing next to Harry said, "Mate, can I have a moment?"

"Sure."

They retreated a few steps, so that they were not in hearing distance of Hermione and Ginny.

"Mate, take the day off," Neville said urgently.

"What? We've a meeting-"

"Meetings can wait, give some time to Ginny, cheer her up."

"But she can hardly stand me!"

"All the more reason to spend some time with her," Neville grinned.

"But where would I take her?"

Neville rolled his eyes, said, "Mate, no wonder you have been single all these years! Ask Ginny where she wants to go or surprise her!"

"Where's Seamus when I need him most? He is good at this sort of thing." Harry grumbled.

Neville pushed him from behind and said, "Go! I'm going to send an owl to Ginny's parents telling them not to worry."

Leaving him with Ginny, Hermione and Neville bode them goodbye, making promises to meet each other soon. The way Hermione mischievously smiled before disapparating made Harry think she was probably behind Neville's brilliant idea.

Harry said awkwardly, "So-"

Ginny looked up to Harry as he was a solid head-taller than her, squinting against the afternoon sunlight.

"Umm... Ginny, I was just wondering if you would be interested in going somewhere," Harry was almost ready for Ginny's snap but she simply asked, "Where?"

Relieved that Ginny didn't take his proposal negatively, he said, "We can have some lunch if you want, it's up to you."

"What about mum and dad? They would probably wait for us."

"Neville's going to take care of that."

"Where are we going? I don't know many places-"

"I do. There are some new eateries in Diagon Alley."

"Gosh, it's been ages since I went to Diagon Alley," Ginny mused. She added, "Hey, what happened to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry laughed, "It's still there, as usual."

"I want to go there."

"Are you sure? There are better places than Tom's-"

"I want to go there," Ginny reinstated.

* * *

><p>When they apparated to Charing Cross Road it was already lunch time and the small pub was almost full. Ginny remarked, "You're right, this place hasn't changed a bit." They somehow managed to find a table for two in a secluded corner.<p>

Harry asked Ginny to order for both of them; she settled on Pea soup, Steak and Kidney pie and two Butterbeers. They were waiting for their order and the silence between them was growing more awkward by every second. Harry, as usual, took the initiative to break the ice.

"I have to say I was surprised that you agreed on coming along with me."

Ginny shrugged, "My family seems to trust you and I trust their judgment."

Harry nodded earnestly. Ginny added softly, "Besides, there's no harm in getting to know each other and become friends along the way."

He replied with a constricted smile, "Of course." Although deep down he knew the choice he was going to give her if her memory returns by some miracle, would end up hurting only him. He understood though that having a friendship with Ginny was valuable, and if he has to settle with it in the end, then that would be fine too.

Tom came forward with their orders; he swished his wand and placed the dishes neatly on the table. They ate silently until Ginny said, "So, tell me something about you Harry. I don't know much about you, except you're the rabid stalker from Susie's café who turns out to be the famous boy-who-lived."

Harry gave a shaky laugh and said, "There's not much to know. I'm an Auror, so are Neville, Seamus and Dean. We share an apartment together, here in London."

"How's life being an Auror? Fascinating I bet."

Harry smiled and said, "Hardly, I mostly take overseas operations which are mostly meeting with some grouchy ministry blokes of other Wizarding nations for long hours."

"You have my deepest sympathies," Ginny said in a grave voice.

Harry couldn't help himself from a chuckle, so did Ginny.

They finished their lunch, so Harry asked casually, "Where do you want to go now? Do you want me to drop you off at the Burrow?"

Ginny frowned and said, "Harry, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

Harry shook his head and said, "I know, but I can't. I promised your parents that I'd return you safe and sound."

"If that's the case I think I should check on my school, I know I'm not the most ideal teacher but-"

"You don't have to worry about it, the school authorities got it covered," Harry said in an assuring tone.

"What do you mean?"

"They have an alternate teacher, in case you miss a class or two. Your father arranged it."

"And you know this how?" Ginny's eyes twinkled as she said this.

"I asked your parents, I was intrigued to know how you became a teacher. I must say your decision to become a teacher... given your condition, was very commendable."

"Please, you're going to make me blush." Ginny laughed.

"That'd be interesting to see."

Harry appreciated that they were somewhat becoming at ease with other, just like the days at Susie's café. His spirit soared and out of the blue, he thought of a brilliant idea to cheer Ginny up, he stood up hurriedly.

Perplexed, Ginny asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just a moment."

Harry went to pay the bill, and while he was at it he inquired a few things as well; Tom seemed rather uninterested, gave answers to the queries in a dull tone. Harry returned to their table, with a look of glee upon his face.

"What?" Ginny looked suspicious.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"Ginny, would you please stop with the questions?" Harry asked impatiently.

Ginny threw her hands in indignation and stood up to follow him. They came to the Charing Cross Road when Ginny asked, "Aren't we going to Diagon Alley?"

Harry shook his head and extended his hand for a side-along-apparition. Ginny eyed him nervously but Harry simply said, "Trust me."

Ginny took his hand without further questioning and Harry concentrated on the destination they were heading. Darkness enveloped them for few moments until they were welcomed by a nice warm breeze and deafening noise. It took a moment to soak the environment all in, they saw Wizards and Witches moving by and chatting animatedly. The crowd seemed to be divided into two colors, one group wearing dark green robes with golden scarves while the other wore dark grey and white colors.

They were standing in front of _Ilkley Moor_, one of the biggest Quidditch stadiums in the British League. It had an enormous magical sign at the top which displayed:

_Today's Match: Falmouth Falcons vs. Holyhead Harpies_

Ginny was at a loss for words, so Harry simply said, "How about watching a match of your favorite Quidditch team?"


	16. Chapter 16

_With or Without you: Chapter 16_

**A/N:** Incredibly nervous about this chapter yet I'm also excited as we're approaching to the LAST chapter! As usual, My Beta Majerus' guidelines were incredibly helpful.

Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>"Anything from the trolley?"<p>

A middle-aged man wearing a Holyhead scarf, and dark green colored robes with a matching golden hat was almost blocking Harry and Ginny's path through the main gate of the stadium. The salesman asked again, eying Ginny specifically this time, "Anything for you pretty lady? You must be a Holyhead fan! We have the Holyhead Fan Package: it includes this scarf, robe and hat, all three for only five Galleons! Also I have this miniature version of Gwenog Jones, it dances when you say, 'Ho-Ho-Holyhead'! Oh, and you can paint your face with the team's emblem too, only one galleon!"

Ginny replied politely, "Sorry, not today."

The salesman was persistent, he didn't seem to pay any attention to Ginny's reluctance, "Don't tell anyone, I'm ready to give you this package for three Galleons, a special deal for you pretty lady," the salesman winked.

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say so she turned to Harry for help. Harry couldn't help himself from smirking at the salesman's flattery; nevertheless, he came forward to rescue her.

"Alright Mister, we're getting late for the match. We don't want the package. But Ginny, why don't you go ahead, buy anything you like?" Harry prodded.

"But-"

"He isn't going to leave us alone until we buy something," Harry pointed.

Ginny nodded miserably and after a minute of searching, she settled on a Holyhead scarf. Harry also handed her two strange brass devices from the trolley.

"What are these?"

"Omnioculars, quite handy if you want to keep track of the game," Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry never thought it was possible for anyone to hold the same level energy for close to three hours until he saw Ginny during the match.<p>

She screamed, gasped, laughed, and cheered for Holyhead so much that at one point he had ask her to sit just to take some rest. Holyhead won, 230-210, though it was an ill tempered match from both sides. The Falmouth Falcons were brutal with their tackles; at one point one of their beaters collided with the Holyhead's star chaser of Holyhead, Gwenog Jones, knocking her from her broom. Ginny gasped along with the most of the stadium, it was a very Holyhead crowd.

Harry realized Ginny was squeezing his hand tightly; even a full minute after the chaser hit the turf. Ginny was so engrossed in the scene below that she didn't notice. Her face showed that she still couldn't get over the shock of Gwenog's fall. Harry smiled and leaned in slightly towards her to assure that Jones would be okay. Ginny's eyes locked with his for a moment and her face relaxed a bit at his assurance.

After a long time out, it turned out the fallen chaser really was okay. In fact, instead of knocking her out of the game, she was in such a foul mood after that nasty tackle that she practically led the whole team to the victory on her own.

The couple came out of the stadium cheering and chanting with the other fans. Holyhead was the now in second position with only four matches remaining in the season. The crowd seemed to be confident this year's cup would go to Holyhead.

"Gosh, I missed Quidditch," Ginny smiled wistfully.

"That was quite obvious," Harry grinned as he replied.

Ginny laughed. "Did you see how Gwenog went past the bludger to throw the ball at the hoop? She was amazing, wasn't she?"

Harry nodded. "She was."

"Thank you so much for those Box seats, we had the best view!" the redhead said with enthusiasm.

"Since we couldn't be in the game, Quidditch isn't fun unless you get good seats."

Ginny nodded earnestly. "Do you miss Quidditch? I know I do."

"Not so much the game, but I do miss the flying. I almost never get to fly these days."

"Why?"

"Apparition is much more effective when you are running late on meetings most of the time," Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

Ginny nodded with a small laugh.

Outside the stadium, Harry saw people were lining up to buy some Butterbeer. The evening was quite hot in comparison to recent September nights and the excitement of the match left people thirsty.

"Do want a drink?" Harry signaled Ginny's attention to the vendor.

"Way too many people," she remarked.

Remembering the redhead's aversion to crowds, he settled Ginny by a nearby tree. "You just wait here, I'll be right back."

Not five minutes later Harry came back with two bottles of Butterbeer. Ginny was standing where he left her, but she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

The young woman didn't seem to notice him as he approached, and only when Harry came to a halt right in front of her did she react to him. She shook herself out of her reverie quickly and smiled brightly as she murmured 'thanks'.

Both of them fell quiet as they took a few sips from their bottles. Harry asked if she wanted to stay a bit and she nodded. They found an empty bench at a park next to the stadium. Harry motioned her to have a seat.

"This is nice," Ginny commented as they gazed around the beautiful park.

"It is," Harry agreed.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny turn slightly towards him; she seemed to be studying him. He waited for her to say something but she remained quiet. So Harry prodded, "What are you thinking?"

Ginny sighed, "Nothing much."

"Well, there must be something on your mind, you've gone quiet."

Ginny looked up at him, her face solemn as she asked, "Why do I feel so comfortable around you?"

Harry was not prepared for this question out of the blue; he stared blankly at her for a moment until he finally thought of a witty answer. "I suppose that I have been growing on you", he winked.

"I'm serious Harry," Ginny looked slightly annoyed.

"Well, that was the plan, to have a good time today, wasn't it? I'm glad though that you feel comfortable with me; otherwise this evening would have been a waste."

Ginny shook her vigorously, "No, it's not that. I felt strangely myself with **you** today after a very long time... Well, I don't know about long time but you get the idea." Ginny's emphasis on the word 'you' was unmistakable, suddenly he started to feel nervous over where this conversation was heading.

Nevertheless, he tried to explain in his own way. "I presume Hermione told you that we've met a fair number of times in the past two months."

"Yes," Ginny frowned.

"We are not exactly stranger to each other... umm, maybe you didn't remember me this morning but as your memory has been improving maybe somewhere along the line you're becoming familiar with me, not just my face but me."

Ginny looked unconvinced, so Harry pressed on, "Just think Ginny, it's the only logical explanation."

"Some things are just beyond logic," Ginny answered feebly.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned slightly.

"I-It's something I can't really put my finger on," Ginny mumbled.

Suddenly anxious that this amazing night might end on a bad note, he tried steer the conversation in a different direction.

He raised his voice a little and put on a cheerful smile, "Oh come on, there's no need to spend the night on things that we can't figure out. Do you want to have dinner? We can go to Diagon Alley... or we can head to my apartment. I'm a decent cook, and Seamus and Dean would be thrilled to see you. Nev should be there too," Harry rattled on.

Ginny was scrutinizing Harry as he spoke which made him more uncomfortable than ever. Nervous that he had said something to alienate her, he hastily tried to assured her, "Perhaps my place was a bad idea. You might not feel comfortable, I understand. If you want I can drop you off at the Burrow too, your parents must be worrying-"

"Harry," Ginny's tone was so grave that Harry had to stop his blathering. He sat quietly for a moment under her intense stare. Finally the young woman he had been attracted to was with him and he was messing it all up. He was almost too lost in his frustrations to hear her next sentence.

"When you say we're not exactly strangers to each other... What do you mean?" Ginny whispered.

The question caught Harry off-guard again, out of all the things he had said in the last five minutes, she chose to ask about that? His surprise must have shown on his face because Ginny went on quickly, her voice gaining some strength as she explained, "How close were we Harry? I know that you're not just a mere acquaintance from Susie's cafe. It's something more; this kind of familiarity happens when you…" Ginny took a breath before finishing, "When you like someone."

Harry's face darkened with a blush; could she possibly have feelings for him? Sure, last night their kiss was mutual and yet it happened in the spur of the moment. He realized there was no point in beating around the bush, so he asked simply, "I don't understand what you are saying."

"I'm just saying that there is more to the story than I know."

Harry sighed, "Listen Ginny, Hermione told you everything that you needed to know-"

"She did, but she wasn't there when we spent time together, it's impossible for her to know everything unless- you told her?" Ginny emphasized the question.

Harry understood that there was no way he could avoid Ginny's inquiry. Taking a breath and looking down at his hands, he answered with as much conviction as he could muster, "Nothing significant to make you concerned."

She immediately persisted, "And that is-"

His looked up, his eyes almost burning, "I don't understand this! What's the point of talking about this if you can't remember any of it tomorrow? I told you this morning that you don't have to worry about my feelings anymore!"

Harry couldn't sit with the sudden anger boiling in him, though he did not turn away as he stood.

Ginny eyed him for a moment, then stubbornly continued to question, "I'm not going to go anywhere until you tell me the truth. Are you going to save yourself some troubles or do I have to use Veritaserum?"

Harry's frustration flared, "Fine, you want to know, right? We shared a kiss last night, and this morning you didn't know me from Merlin's uncle. Happy now?"

He never thought that uttering those words would have such an impact; they seemed to hang in the air for a full minute. Neither spoke or moved while the moment stretched on. The challenge in both of their eyes which was evident only a minute ago, finally started to dissolve.

Ginny stood and slowly moved to stand in front of him. The park was dimly lit but the light from the stadium was still bright enough to see that her eyes showed a strange sort of vulnerability. He realized his anger had somewhat eroded too which quickly being replaced by a fast beating heart.

She was standing so close to him that they could feel each other's breath. Ginny softly murmured, "Harry-".

Hearing her say his name like that sent a chill down his spine; he could only stand there, immobilized.

She continued, whispering. "If Healer Pye was right about my memory improving then someday I-I should remember our kiss from... last night." She took a pause before adding, "And I want to remember our kiss tonight, too."

Unable to believe what he was hearing was actually true, shock paralyzed him momentarily. Ginny started to close the one inch's distance which was separating them; he realized if he didn't stop her now, he wouldn't have the strength to control himself either.

"Ginny, stop. W-We shouldn't," Harry murmured as he pushed her slightly by her shoulder. It pained him to reject her like this but he had to be strong.

Ginny, unable to comprehend what he was saying, asked with a quivering voice, "Why?"

"Because... I-It would be really hard for me if you don't remember tomorrow... I have had enough for today," Harry replied hesitantly.

Ginny held his gaze for few seconds then she looked down as she whispered, "Of course, I understand." They both stood there, silent for a full minute. Some people were walking past them, eying them with curiosity. But the young couple didn't seem to notice their surroundings.

As another minute of silence passed, Harry said meekly, "Ginny... I-I'm sorry, it might have came out harsh. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Ginny looked up and her voice strained with thick emotion, "Harry, you don't have to give me any sort of explanation, it was selfish of me to ask you. Really, what was I thinking?"

"You have to understand I-I'd never ever deny you of anything but it's for the best, for both of us. I don't want you to have any regrets-" Harry could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

Ginny shook her head as she said, "Harry, please stop. You don't have to feel bad, I acted on my instinct and I should have thought this through."

Harry wanted to say something again but Ginny seemed adamant in not giving him the chance to apologize again.

"Could we please not talk about this anymore? We were having a good time and I want us to be friends... No matter what happens," Ginny added the last line with emphasis.

Harry nodded with a heavy heart; he could see Ginny was trying very hard to control her emotions. He gave her a few seconds of silence to steady herself, and then he said politely, "What do you want to do now?"

"Um... If you don't mind, I-I want to go home, my mum and dad must be getting worried," Ginny replied, trying to act normal.

Harry understood Ginny's uneasiness. "Let me take you home."

"Harry, I'm not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself." Ginny smiled miserably.

"But-"

"Believe me, I'm fine and don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about this to my parents."

Harry muttered a feeble 'thanks' as Ginny added finally, "I hope I'll be seeing you then Harry and… thanks for the lovely evening, I had a good time."

Harry nodded mutely, staring at the ground between them.

As Ginny turned to disapparate, Harry could feel a vast sense of emptiness was slowly enveloping him. Somehow he realized maybe he had made a terrible mistake tonight by turning Ginny down.

He cursed under his breath, not everything has to be so damn complicated! He yelled, "Ginny!"

Ginny was startled at his call; she turned around looking aghast, "Harry! Never interrupt someone before disapparition! I could have gotten splinched!"

Harry ignored her as he hastily took a few strides to stand in front of her, "Ginny, last night I took a chance even though I knew everything was against us. However, I'm glad I took that chance. Life is always worth a risk."

Ginny stared at him, confused, so he added imploringly, "Haven't you heard the famous quote? 'It's better to take a risk than to live in regret?'"

Understanding dawned upon Ginny as she was able to decipher his words, her eyes showed a brightness as Harry came closer to her with smile that showed mutual trust and understanding.

Then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He could feel Ginny's hesitance at first, but slowly she started to give herself to the kiss as he pulled her closer by her waist to rest his hands on her hips.

Of course, the kiss wasn't the same as last night. Last night it was about accepting each other with the reservations they had but tonight it felt different, they both could feel a burning desire and passion for each other as their lips fought for dominance.

He could feel one of Ginny's hands was now at the nape his neck and this time it was she who pulled him closer. They clung on to each other, with Harry trying to memorize every bit of her. The taste of her lips, her softness, her sweet, flowery smell...

When the kiss ended, they both felt dazed. They simply stood there, still in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath. It was Ginny who broke the silence flashing her beautiful smile with eyes twinkling with excitement,

"If I knew a kiss could bring back memories then I would have kissed you sooner."

Harry's sudden booming laugh made some people look at their way, but they only saw a young couple who looked like they were very much in love. Some of them looked away, minding their own business, never knowing the battles this young couple had endured for the sake of love.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So, I'm still stuck with this! :/

* * *

><p>The kitchen table of The Burrow was nowhere near enough to accommodate the family members and guests for the traditional Christmas Eve dinner. When the Weasley twins proposed the idea of hosting the dinner at the garden, everyone scoffed. Yet the way the twins managed to transform the garden within a day was astonishing.<p>

The long adjoined tables placed in the middle of the garden were bestowed with warm snow, reminding everyone of the great hall of Hogwarts. Festoons of holly and mistletoe were hung from an invisible thread above everyone's head. Golden colored fairies were fluttering from one end of the table to another, leaving glitters behind.

Even a year ago, the young Auror Harry Potter used to spend Christmas at his flat with his friends. Now, he had this whole family who welcomed him and his friends with such warmth and care that he sometimes found it hard to believe. As he watched Dean, Seamus and the Weasley twins squabble about showing something spectacular entertainment after the traditional family dinner; he realized with a jolt, Dean and Seamus had finally found their match, the twins! Amused, Harry took a sip of Firewhiskey as he saw Neville listening intently to Mr. Weasley's chatter on the other side of the table. Charlie and Ron, seating opposite to him, apparently were having a serious debate about this year's Quidditch Cup. He tried to join at first but the Weasley brothers were so loud that after five minutes he gave up. Kingsley and Bill, on the other hand, were discussing about the recent ministry policies.

"Why are you seating here, alone?" A familiar voice came floating from Harry's behind.

Harry came out of his musings, turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend. Ginny Weasley was wearing the traditional Weasley sweater that her mom gave her as Christmas present (He was incredibly touched when Mrs. Weasley presented him a sweater with letter H sewed on as well. But he never thought about wearing it tonight unlike the Weasley's); Ginny's sweater was a deep green color with the letter G on it. The color of the sweater was matching her pale skin and vibrant red hair brilliantly, Harry was smitten.

Realizing Harry was staring at her, Ginny blushed and tried to act stern, "Harry!"

"I think I have the right to look at my girlfriend as long as I want," he said in a teasing tone.

The young witch sat down next to him, putting down the dish she was holding on the table.

"Girlfriend," she chortled. Harry knew the idea of being his girlfriend was still unnerving to her. "Are you not?" He said, trying to sound indignant.

"I am." Ginny leaned in to give him a swift kiss. Harry would have liked to hold onto her forever in that moment but with the whole family in front of them he dared not to do anything.

Last two months had been blissful; it almost felt like Ginny was his sun, radiating from every corners. It would be a blatant lie though, if he admitted everything went smoothly, Ginny still had her memory lapses every morning. Some days the Weasley family used Pensieve (Professor McGonagall has been very understanding about it), other days they simply gave her some space until she was ready to hear it from him or Hermione. Even though the whole process has been incredibly frustrating, the fact that Ginny remembered him every day without any prompt was something Harry marveled. Not once she tried to push him aside, making him confident that their relation might just work on its own.

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

He came out of his reverie and smiled, "Nothing, only how lucky I am."

Ginny smiled warmly when suddenly her attention shifted from Harry to Hermione, who was seating directly opposite to them, apparently smirking. Hermione commented rather loudly,

"I get it. Young Love."

Harry laughed and pointed, "As if we are the only one." Hermione tried to put on a sad face as she replied after taking a swift glance at Ron, "Us? We are practically married. The thrill had vanished years ago."

"Remind me to not get married," Harry replied with a wink.

All three of them joined in the laughter.

"You two enjoy when there's still time," Hermione added as the laughter died down. "I'll go and check if Mrs. Weasley needs any help in the kitchen."

As they watched Hermione leave, Ginny's smile started to falter while her eyes became distant.

Harry slightly cleared his throat to get her attention and said teasingly, "In case you are dreaming about me, I am sitting right next to you."

"Harry, I have something important to discuss." The young witch's tone was serious. Harry took a look at his surrounding and said, "Now?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "After dinner." Harry nodded, wondered for a moment what's going on.

Mrs. Weasley left no stones unturned when it came to cooking. From her turkey roast to pumpkin pasties, everything was mouth watering. She kept shoving foods on his plate so much that at one point he thought he was about to die. Harry grumbled and remarked with mouth full of food, "Good thing that my robe isn't too tight." Ginny replied with a laugh, "One of the perks of being a member of the Weasley's."

After dinner, Fred and George displayed magnificent fireworks that those two had been working for their joke shop. Ginny stood next to him, silent until she slipped her hand with his and tugged him to follow. Harry followed without any protest, feeling a bit of relief as they would be finally able to spend some time together, alone.

The young couple entered the half-lit shed which has been Ginny's workshop for a long time.

"Don't you think someone's going to look for us?" Harry said while Ginny used her wand to light the candles.

The red headed witch turned around and smiled teasingly, "I am sure they would understand."

A smile formed on Harry's lips as he yanked her closer to him. Ginny pushed him away slightly, "Harry, please. I didn't bring you here so you could fool around. I need to talk to you about something."

Feigning dejection, he said, "It's Christmas, Ginny. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"So can our time for snogging."

Frowning slightly, Harry asked, "What is it?"

"Before I ask, you need to promise me Harry that you won't say no to my request." Surprised, Harry moved closer to the young witch and said, "Ginny, you know that I would never deny you of anything." Ginny looked straight in to his eyes and said, "You might. After you hear what I'm about to say."

Harry's frown deepened while he waited for Ginny's explanation.

Ginny took a deep breath, trying steady her nerve, "Right..Harry, um..I had a talk with Ron couple of weeks ago. He said…He is going to propose to Hermione this New Year's Eve."

Shocked for a moment, a grin formed on the young Auror's face as he said, "Fantastic! So this is your big surprise! You got me worried for a second the way you're-"

"Harry, I'm not finished yet." Puzzled, he asked, "Then what is it?"

"Hermione is closest thing that I have got to a sister and Ron..well, Ron is Ron. I loathe him but I can't deny that I love that fool too." After a moment, Ginny continued, "They have been postponing their wedding plans because of me Harry. They were hoping that I would get better," the sad tone in her voice was unmistakable.

"I see." Harry said after a pause. "Well, you're better and I don't see any reason of postponing anymore."

Slightly exasperated, Ginny said, "Better? You call this better? Even now we have to use Pensieve to fill in the gaps!"

"You're forgetting, love. We agreed, 'One day at a time'," Harry said softly.

But the young witch looked unconvinced while she shook her head and replied, "Harry, you don't understand. There's always the possibility of me not being able to remember everything."

Harry came to stand closer Ginny while he intertwined his hands with hers, "Yet here we are, despite the hurdles, we trusted ourselves, we were patient. Just think how far we have come from the beginning. Do you need Pensieve these days to remember me?" Ginny remained silent as Harry continued. He smiled and said, "Take a look at your surrounding Ginny." Puzzled for a moment, Ginny looked around her shed and realized what her boyfriend was referring to.

Portraits, sketches of the famous young Auror were everywhere in the shed. Ginny even drew some of their time together, though she admits her paintings were not as good as her portraits. When out of curiosity, Harry asked her about how she remembers, she shrugged and said most of them came naturally, without much effort.

"We are amazed by your progress, Miss Weasley. There's no need to concern yourself." Harry kissed Ginny's brow to show his assurance.

The young couple remained silent as they savored each other's embrace. Yet after few minutes, Harry could feel Ginny's body tense. She slowly came out of his embrace and went to stand in front of one of his portraits. The portrait Ginny was looking to was her finest work so far, Harry was wearing his formal Auror robes with a pensive expression on his face. He was astonished when he saw it for the first time, he had no idea how a portrait can be so immaculate.

"Has it ever occurred to you what I might want?" Ginny said softly. "I want to live my life..I want to learn and explore the magical world. I want to love you like a normal witch. I want to have a family of my own, have my own kids someday." The young witch turned around to look at Harry. She had the same vulnerable expression which one can only see when she lets her guard down.

"I want to kiss you without worrying whether I would be able to remember you the next day or not."

Harry stared at the stubborn witch, trying to depict what has brought this on. He was used to Ginny's general paranoia and he knew how to deal it carefully. And they have had this type of conversation so many times yet Harry somehow knew this time it was different. Ginny never talked about marriage, let alone children before. Finally, he forced himself to ask, "What do you want?"

"You won't like it a bit." Ginny sighed and said, "But I want you to give it a thought. For me," she added with emphasis.

Harry nodded slightly. Ginny looked away, unable to meet his eye in that moment. Then almost inaudibly, she said, "I want to go to the Malfoy Manor."

At first, Harry thought he heard wrong, but Ginny's solemn expression, as she looked up at him to see his response gave him the confirmation he needed. His level of astonishment must have shown on his face because Ginny hastily tried to explain herself.

"It's the only thing that we haven't tried Harry. I have read about it..muggle doctors often recommend-" Ginny's voice was strained.

Harry's jaw tightened, "Muggle doctors?"

"Please listen to me first. These muggle doctors say patients who have memory lapses often find it helpful if they visit the places where their significant life events had took place. I-It helps to trigger their memories. I did some research-"

Taking a moment to process the information, he asked, "Research?"

"Yes, I found some books-"

"Don't lie to me Ginny, it was Hermione, wasn't it? She planted this stupid idea on your head!"

"Not everything brilliant has to do with Hermione!" Ginny snapped. "I have read about this thoroughly and met a few muggle patients as well. I want to do this!"

Harry shook his head vigorously and said, "Ginny, do you know what you are saying is absolutely loads of bullocks? That Manor is a grim place. It is haunted by the tortures of Voldemort and his deatheaters on innocent wizards and witches. Visiting that place would torment you in ways you can't even fathom!"

"Your lack of confidence in me is little insulting, Harry," Ginny said indignantly.

Frustrated, Harry almost yelled, "Lack of confidence? Please Ginny, I am trying to make you see sense. I am only concerned about your health and how this might terribly hamper your improvement!"

"It wouldn't." Ginny said defiantly.

"How can you be so bloody sure?"

Ginny took a step back from him, putting a slight distance between them while she pointed out, "You promised."

"I did. But apparently, I made a bloody mistake." The young Auror could feel his temper rising.

"Please, I want to do this. For myself, for Ron and Hermione." Ginny pleaded while her tone softened.

Harry almost growled when he said, "Ron and Hermione would rather prefer you to be safe and sound than throwing your life at risk by making an irrational decision!"

Ginny's face fell, and a strenuous silence enveloped the shed. On the back of his head, Harry registered that he might have been a bit too harsh. Finally, taking a minute to calm his nerve, he allowed, "I need time to think on it."

Ginny looked up at him, and said carefully, "Is that a 'Yes'?"

"No, I need to talk to Healer Pye first, and listen to what he has to say about this. If by any chance it turns out as dangerous as I think it is, I am afraid, I will have to break my promise to you." The intensity of his voice hasn't gone amiss as another brief silence fell between them. "Could you live with that?" Harry asked finally.

Ginny nodded slowly and replied, "For now."

* * *

><p>That night, Harry tossed and turned on his bed without being able to have a sound sleep. He gave up around five in the morning as he knew his uneasiness wouldn't go away until he meets with Healer Pye. Harry put on his robe, without trying to make much noise as his friends were knackered on the other side of the flat.<p>

Only after apparating, he realized what a fool he was by coming at the wee hours of the Christmas morning at St. Mungo's. The hospital's corridor was deserted except two wizards who were taking care of the everyday cleansing. He thought about going back, but the desk witch was already looking at him with expectant eyes. He decided that he should at least inquire about Healer Pye's whereabouts. The middle aged witch greeted him with a warm smile as they wished each other 'Happy Christmas.'

"Is Healer Pye available? I know it's the holidays but it was rather an emergency," Harry said.

"Your luck is in your favor, love. Normally, it's hard to find Healers willing to work at this time of the year. But Healer Pye had to cancel his holiday plans. One of his patients condition got worse. He is one dedicated Healer, I give him that."

Relieved, Harry asked, "When he would be coming?"

The middle aged desk witch smiled and replied, "He had to stay overnight, you'll find him in his office."

Harry thanked her profusely and hurried to Healer Pye's office. The corridor was dimly lit, but he could see movements in the Janus Thickey Ward. Healer's office door, adjacent to the ward, was closed. Harry knocked the door slightly.

"Come in," said a sleepy voice.

As Harry entered, Healer Augustus Pye looked up from his table to see who it was. Healer looked disheveled; clearly he hadn't slept at all last night. Healer Pye took a moment to register that it was Harry Potter who was standing in front of him at the early hours of Christmas morning.

Healer Pye hurried to shake hands with the young Auror as he said, "Mr. Potter! What a surprise!"

"I am sorry for your inconvenience Healer Pye. I couldn't wait to make an appointment. I needed to discuss something with you," Harry said apologetically.

"Please, be my guest," Healer replied with an easy smile.

As they took their seats, Pye said, "I was on a holiday with my wife at Bristol when I got a call from the hospital. Had to pull an all nighter."

Pye looked at his watch and remarked, "I take it you haven't had breakfast this morning."

Harry shook his head stiffly. Pye nodded and said, "Me neither. Would you like some tea? We make excellent Christmas biscuits as well, I'll call for some."

"Tea would be lovely," Harry replied in a thankful tone as he could feel a dull throbbing was forming on his head due to last night's lack of sleep.

"Now tell me Mr. Potter, what is so urgent? Is Miss Weasley alright?"

Harry took a moment to assemble what Ginny had said last night, when he was finished voicing his concerns, the famous Healer was frowning. And without giving any answer straight away, Healer Pye started to explain some of the possible repercussions of the experiment Ginny intends to take. Most of them were negative.

As Harry patiently sat through Pye's explanation, he took few sips from his tea. "Mr. Pye, you need to explain of this to Ginny. She is a stubborn witch, she won't listen to me. But she might listen to you," Harry said in a hopeful tone.

Pye frowned slightly again and said, "Mr. Potter, I am afraid, despite some of the downsides of this plan, I have to say..there indeed might be, er..positives."

Reading Harry's pensive expression, Healer added, "The Wizarding community often fails to recognize simple things. Simple things like how human being's physical anatomy remains the same, wizard or not." "We have been keeping a whether eye on some of the research of the muggle doctors. There's this book that I have been reading.." Pye added to give further explanation.

The middle aged Healer started to look for the book from what looked like finding a needle in a haystack. Harry was about to point out to do the obvious when Healer Pye cursed under his breath and took his wand out. He looked at Harry apologetically and said, "I often forget silly things. I am afraid middle age is not suiting me at all."

Harry nodded with a stiff smile while he saw a rather heavy book flied to Healer Pye's hand. Pye opened the book impatiently with a loud thud, skimmed a few pages until he found his desired page, "Yes, here it is. Mr. Potter, please have a look."

Harry frowned but took the book nonetheless. After reading for few minutes what looked like gibberish to him, Harry looked up.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley might be right. Well, more or less."

"I'm afraid it's beyond my capability of comprehension. All I get is this- it's too bloody temperamental," Harry exasperated. "This could hamper Ginny's progress-"

"Or improve her condition." Pye's tone had such a note of declaration to it which made Harry stop from his retort.

Pye sighed and said, "Mr. Potter, I apologize. I, being Miss Weasley's Healer, should have advised this sooner. I am quite surprised that Miss Weasley was able to find this on her own."

"Why didn't you? Clearly, you had your doubts."

Pye said with a constricted smile, "As you have put it rather so eloquently, it is indeed temperamental. I could have but given the positive trend in Miss Weasley's condition, I dared not to. I would have, after a certain period of time, if I observed some stability in Miss Weasley's condition.

Harry huffed in frustration and pointed, "Then we agree. There's no point of contradiction here."

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, I would like to give you a personal advice," Pye said softly. "I know I am not in a position. However, throughout these years, I have grown rather fond of Miss Weasley." Healer added with a smile.

He continued, "Please try to respect Miss Weasley's wishes. It's not like she's caught by an irrational whim. From the way you have told me, I reckon she has thought about this long and hard."

"I hope I don't have to remind you that she didn't know about the Pensieve the first time." "You have had your share of experiments, Mr. Potter," the middle-aged Healer commented.

Taken aback, Harry mumbled, "I-I n-never meant to..."

"I knew what your intention was, so did Miss Weasley...when she found out. I think it's time for you to trust her judgment," Healer added with emphasis.

It took Harry a few moments to weigh Healer Pye's words until he finally sighed in defeat. Healer Pye said, "Forgive my bluntness Mr. Potter. I didn't mean to-"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, Mr. Pye. You are quite right. It never occurred to me that way. I was unnecessarily being..um..self-centered whereas I should have seen this from Ginny's perspective."

Pye nodded and said in a grave tone, "I don't blame her for wanting to take this sort of decision. Nevertheless, I advise you to keep us on alert Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley's condition is yet to become stable and if anything goes awry, we would be ready to help her within a moment's notice."

Although Harry had to agree with Healer Pye at that moment, he simply couldn't shake out his gut feeling that this plan is about to become incredibly self-destructive.


End file.
